


Unpredicted Happiness

by DarkHair_BrightEyes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Were, Omega Mycroft, Omega Verse, Smut, mentioned abortion, mentioned miscarriage, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHair_BrightEyes/pseuds/DarkHair_BrightEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystrade. My take on the Alpha/Beta/Omega verse. </p><p>Mycroft had worked hard his entire life to keep his true presentation hidden, an effort that gets laid to waste by an unexpected hospitalization. The newly mated pair attempt to work through the trials and tribulations of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Connection is Made

“So, with all the appropriate papers signed and personal interviews performed, it is my duty to announce the bond and therefore resulting marriage of presented Alpha, Gregory Kenneth Lestrade and presented Beta, Leanne Elizabeth Lestrade neé Sarrinson, dissolved in full. You are now both free to pursue separate lives.”

“Not like she wasn’t already.” Greg mumbled under his breath as he sat in the leather club chair across from the judge. His mate, now ex-mate, sat to his right.

“Well, maybe if you were around and attended to me and my needs like a proper mate, I wouldn’t of had to.” She scoffed at his mumbled comment.

“You pretentious, lying bi-“

“That’s enough!” The judge held up his hand cutting off the DI mid tirade.

“Apologies, your Honour. As you can see, it’s been an entertaining 8 years.” Greg stood and offered his hand to the judge in relieved thanks.

He exited the courthouse swiftly as if a weight had been lifted off him. In a way it had, his bond with Leanne had been reduced to almost nothing more than a formality at this point. However like any bonded pair a connection remains until legally dissolved by a mating official. He rubbed his forearm hurriedly as he stood on the front steps of the courthouse, willing his nicotine patch to relive his cigarette craving quickly.

“So, 8 years of commitment just made redundant by an obese man at a desk.”

Greg cringed as the all too familiar voice sounded behind him.

“Commitment. I’m surprised that word’s in your vocabulary.” Greg shook his head in annoyance. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a well-deserved holiday awaiting me.” He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he started down the stairs with a significant bounce in his step.

“You? A Vacation? When have you ever taken a holiday?” His ex-mate stood stunned at the top of the court stairs.

“Ahh, well you see Leanne, I no longer have the burden of taking care of an unfaithful mate.” He turned to see her staring with his mouth agape. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Ibiza awaits.” He turned and continued down the street.

“Ibiza! What are you, some 20 something college slut!?”

Greg smiled as his ex-mate continued yelling at his back. He was eager to get back to his small flat that he had started renting last month; he had agreed to give Leanne the house, he wanted to rid himself of the memories. His flight for Ibiza left in 6 hours.

* * *

 

4 days into his 7 day holiday, Greg was laid out on a lounge by the pool of his hotel, sufficiently toasted. He was happily exhausted, having taken full advantage of his newly unbonded status enjoying the company of a few 20 something partiers. He was just beginning to doze when he heard the familiar ring of his mobile. He groaned; he had given strict instructions to Donavan that he was only to be contacted if the Met was burning to the ground. He reached over and groaned when he read the name, _Sherlock_.

“I thought I gave John specific instructions for you two to do your own thing this week.” Greg barked into his phone.

“Apologies, Detective Inspector. I had the distinct impression that you would ignore a call from anyone but my brother.”

“Mycroft? How the hell-? I mean, what’s this about?”

“I do hope you have enjoyed your holiday, however my infamous brother and the good doctor have gotten themselves into a bit of a situation and require your assistance.”

Greg drew his hand down his face with a moan, “I told Donavan to handle anything that came up.”

“Unfortunately this situation is beyond her jurisdiction, beyond your jurisdiction as well but I can see to it that an exception is made in your case. Understand Inspector, this is a sensitive matter I would rather not discuss the details over the phone. Now if you would make your way to the front desk there is a car waiting, you will board a jet and be back in the UK by lunch. Good day Inspector.”

Greg sat partially dumbstruck, the phone still pressed to his ear as the line went dead. He thought one Holmes was trouble enough, now he was getting handled by both. Not that he would ever admit it out loud but there was a part of him that secretly loved it, loved that the incredible minds of the Holmes brothers still needed him in a way.

* * *

 

2 hours later he was sat in a posh café across from Mycroft in his perfectly tailored 3 piece suit.

“So what’s this all about then?” Greg couldn’t help the grumble that accented his tone. He’d been uprooted from his first vacation since he was a teenager and although the older Holmes had ensured to have his belongings packed up and an appropriate change of clothes available on the plane, he still was put off.

“I need you to go to Dartmoor.” Mycroft said nonchalantly as he took a sip from his steaming tea.

“Dartmoor!? What the hell could be so important in Dartmoor?” Greg scoffed. He watched as a smirk formed at the corner of Mycroft’s mouth.

“I cannot give you all the details Inspector. I can tell you that the case my brother and doctor Watson have taken on has become quite interesting. Well as interesting as a rabid phantom dog in a small village could be.”

“Phantom dogs? You pulled me off my holiday for invisible dogs?” Greg’s volume rose to equal his rising anger and frustration.

“Now, now, Inspector. I need you to go to Dartmoor to ensure that my brother’s interest remains focused on this case. It seems he has been causing issues at the Baskerville military base using an ID he was able to take from me.” Mycroft paused to take another sip of tea, his expression professionally vacant although Greg could hear the slight annoyance in his voice. He admired the tailored man’s composure. Mycroft exuded a confidence and presence that was indicative of an Alpha presentation. Although Greg couldn’t be sure, as like himself, Mycroft was on scent blockers. Most in the professional community did so that it remained that, professional, instead of a scent crazed and hormone induced orgy.

Most scent blockers lasted anywhere from 8-12 hours. The window allows individuals to go about their days without scents interfering and distracting them. Once the blocker wears off however, the presented individuals can enjoy their lives with their partners or whoever with the benefits scent brings. Usually even with scent blockers one’s presentation is still apparent due to the residual smells on clothes and belongings. Mycroft however did not have a residual smell, Greg had been around Mycroft a few times in the past and still he could not detect a presentation.

* * *

 

4 days later: Greg was sat back in the café.

“You and your brother are right pieces of work! You know that.” Greg angrily tossed Mycroft’s ID on the table.

“I do appreciate this Inspector.” Mycroft slowly placed the ID in the breast pocket of his suit. “However I do not believe it’s accurate to compare my brother’s rash decisions to my own.”

Greg adjusted in his seat to settle his building anger. He had expected Dartmoor to be a simple case with Sherlock’s typical antics, not some rogue government experiment that involved him getting drugged.

“Yeah, well forgive me for not seeing you in a different light Mr. Holmes, when I have a feeling you knew exactly what was going on in that base. I did not leave my holiday to be drugged!” Greg’s anger came through regardless of his attempt to control it. Mycroft however was still unfazed, completely composed and he continued to sip at his tea.

“I do apologize Gregory. May I call you Gregory?” Greg nodded in annoyed agreeance.

“Although, I did mention that there were matters that I could not discuss. I am happy to see that there was no permanent damage.”

“ _Permanent damage._ ” Greg whispered as he drew his hand down his face in annoyance. “Permanent damage!

“Gregory, enough with the dramatics please.” Mycroft kept his tone smooth as Greg stared back at him in disbelief. “Now. I have a proposition for you if you would allow it.”

So yeah, Greg may have been putting on a bit of a show to see if he could break the solid composure that was Mycroft Holmes. He was a little peeved that he had been sent to Dartmoor unprepared but the thrill of the case definitely made it worthwhile.

“You’re a right git. D’know that?” Greg took a breath and reached for his tea, enjoying the slight falter in Mycroft’s armour. “What are you proposing then?”

“I would like to make these meeting a regular occurrence. I would get regular updates on Sherlock and his activities and in turn I will assist with some of the more _difficult_ paperwork.”

Greg sat silently staring, trying to understand the older Holmes’ motivation.

“I feel my brother is beginning to unravel. Don’t be fooled by his exterior, we have had a lifetime of feigning contentment. I can see the cracks forming; I just want to ensure he is stable and will not fall back into old habits.”

“You’d think he’d go back to that? The drugs, I mean.” Greg new exactly what Mycroft meant by old habits. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d see the genius fall off the wagon, however it would be the first time since he’d met John.

John, the gentle Omega. Greg always found it amusing watching the two of them; it was bright as day to anyone around that the Omega wanted Sherlock, the most obtuse Alpha in existence. He had no idea how the two were able to live under the same roof.

“How often do you want to do this?” Greg eased out of the chair and started to shrug on his jacket.

“I was hoping at least once a week. If that suits you?” Mycroft peered up at the DI.

“Fine, we’ll see how it works. Just give us a bell when you want to meet.”

* * *

 

They met for a few weeks, exchanging favours for information. Their conversations became easier as the weeks passed, they became less of a requirement and Greg found himself actually looking forward to their casual conversations. Then it happened, the Fall.

The hospital had called Greg when it happened and he felt his knees give out as he stood behind his desk. He yelled for Donavan to drive to the hospital and he sat in the passenger seat staring down at his phone hovering over Mycroft’s name. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. He’d rushed into A&E where John had been sedated; he froze when he saw a familiar figure in a beautiful suit seated beside his bed. Greg approached cautiously, not sure what to say.

“Mycroft. Mycroft, I’m so so-“

“Ahh, Inspector.” Greg flinched at the formal greeting. “He should be out for the next couple of hours, the doctor’s said its best to have someone he is familiar with here when he awakens. Now if you will excuse me I have arrangements to make regarding my brother’s affairs.” Mycroft turned and headed for the exit.

“Mycroft. Mycroft!” Greg called after him but with no response.

* * *

 

He didn’t see Mycroft again until the funeral. Memories were shared and tears were shed. Mycroft remained stoic and silent the whole time. Greg watched him, studying every move. The sharp dressed man almost looked bored of the whole thing. He knew people handled grief differently, but he never thought boredom would be one of those ways. There was no sign of Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, Greg knew that Sherlock didn’t have the best relationship with his parents but for them to be absent entirely was another thing he was having trouble processing.

Greg grabbed Mycroft’s bicep as the funeral ended and everyone started back towards their cars.

“Can I have a word?”

“If you must. I have a schedule to keep.” He responded coldly.

“How … How are you?” he asked, uncomfortable by Mycroft’s icy demeanor.

“I have just buried my brother Inspector, I am not at my best, but I am coping.”

“Good. That’s uhhh good.” Greg had no idea why his interactions with Mycroft were now so difficult.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Mycroft actually managed a soft smile as he looked down at the detective. “Well if that’s all Gregory, I really must be going.”

Greg followed Mycroft’s gaze and saw Anthea approaching, frantically typing something on her phone. “Yeah, sorry. Look, I’m sorry.” They both started back towards their cars, side by side.

As Mycroft approached the door of his limo, he turned back to Lestrade. “I do appreciate your condolences Gregory. I will see you next week at our regular time.”

Greg couldn’t help the stunned look that washed over his face as if he’d walked into a wall. “Wait? You wanna keep having our meetings even with your brother … without your brother?”

Mycroft stood by the open door of his car, “it seems I have grown quite fond of your company these past few weeks and would very much appreciate it if we could continue our conversations.”

Greg was utterly flummoxed, one minute Mycroft was giving him the cold shoulder, the next he was being, from what the DI could decipher, friendly. All he could manage was a stunned nod in response.

“Very well. I shall see you then.”


	2. 17 Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited. Please excuse the mistakes, but I wanted to post it before I got distracted with actual school work. Enjoy.

17 months. That’s how long their conversations had not revolved around Sherlock. For the first few months they had kept to their regularly scheduled, once a week meeting. Slowly Greg found himself calling Mycroft regularly asking if he wanted to join him at the pub after work for a drink. Mycroft would agree but would change the place to something a little more upscale, where it wouldn’t seem off for him to order a glass of wine. Eventually, Mycroft got curious and started asking questions about the cases Lestrade was working on. Mycroft became a constant source for Lestrade, anytime he was stuck on a case he would ring Mycroft and rattle off some of the details and Mycroft would deduce a theory that only Sherlock would have come up with.

The DI’s current case had everyone on edge. A crazed murderer had been parading around London, shooting up what seemed to be random strangers with lethal doses of heroin. They had only been able to save one of the victims; the other 4 had died before the ambulance had arrived. The killer, nicknamed Dr. H by the press, sent taunting notes to the Met. The notes were deeply riddled and it was only with Mycroft’s help that they were able to decipher the details of latest one. Lestrade had uniforms posted throughout Covent Garden piazza and bus stationed there all day; she survived.

* * *

 

He should have noticed. Something felt off the past couple of times that he had met Mycroft for dinner. He couldn’t describe the feeling but with 12 years as a copper he should have put it together. He should have noticed.

* * *

 

“Hey boss.” Donavon stuck her head into his office as he was buried under mountains of paperwork from a domestic he'd dealt with earlier. He looked up.

“Line 2. Sounds official.”

He nodded as he picked up the phone. “DI Lestrade.”

“Mr. Gregory Lestrade?” The soft female voice on the other end of the line asked.

“That’s me. What’s this about?”

“This is nurse Carter from A&E at St. Thomas.”

“What can I do for you nurse Carter?” Greg questioned happily thinking it was about Dr. H’s surviving victim.

“Mycroft Holmes was admitted approximately 20 minutes ago with what appears to be a severe heroin overdose. We have restarted his heart and are currently flushing his system.”

Greg froze, his breath hitching in his throat as he tried to process what he was hearing.

“Mr. Lestrade? Mr. Lestrade, are you there?”

“Is he … Is he …” Lestrade stammered.

“He’s alive and sedated. We’ve had to intubate to keep his oxygen levels up. He’s being moved up to ICU in about 10 minutes.”

“Jesus. Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He slammed the phone back into the cradle before the nurse could reply.

“DONAVAN!” Greg was practically screaming as he hurried across the office to grab his jacket.

“What’s up boss?” Sally scampered from her desk to his door.

“That fuckin’ bastard did it again! I gotta get to St. Thomas. Call fuckin’ everyone, get me all the information you can find.”

“Did what?- Dr. H? Who?” Sally stammered as she chased the DI towards the lift.

Lestrade bounded through the closing doors as Sally threw out her hand to stop them from closing.

“Who!”

Lestrade’s expression was wracked with fear as he looked back at his sargeant, “Mycroft.”

* * *

 

Greg rushed up to the ICU desk, startling the nurse behind. He quickly fished out his badge and flashed it too close to the young girl’s face.

“Detective Inspector Lestrade. I was called by nurse Carter about Mycroft Holmes.”

“Of course Inspector, you were his primary contact. Let me just call –“

“Hey. Hey!” he couldn’t fight the nervous anger that was surfacing, his Alpha taking over. The young nurse turned to look at him slightly stunned. “Sorry. Can you just tell me if he’s okay?”

“I’m just a volunteer, I only work the desk. I know that he has been stabilized, but anything further you will have to talk to his duty nurse; who I was just about to call.” Greg nodded as he listened to the calm tone of the young beta. “What I do need from you is to read and sign this waiver and then take this.” The young nurse placed the waiver in front of the DI as well as a small cup with a small blue pill inside.

“What is this?”

“It’s a new policy our hospital is front running. It’s a hormone suppressant we ask all Alpha’s to take before they are to interact with an unbonded Omega in a vulnerable state. It’s a precaution to avoid future issues.” The young nurse remained patient as she described the details to the Inspector.

Greg stared down at the little blue pill as he tried to process what the nurse had told him. He had always just assumed Mycroft was an Alpha, for almost 2 years he had assumed. He continued to stare into the cup as if it was going to give him the answers he was looking for.

“I’m sorry. Did you just say – “

“Omega. Yes Detective Inspector, you heard Anna correctly. It is probably the best masking job I have ever encountered.”

Greg turned to see a shorter sandy haired nurse approaching him. “You are?”

“Nurse David Marachel. I am Mr. Holmes’ duty nurse and have been informed thoroughly of his case. So if you would please take the suppressant, it only lasts a few hours, and follow me. I will attempt to answer all of your questions.”

Lestrade felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he fought back a snarl. As an Alpha he didn’t take kindly to Omegas ordering him about. He shot back the pill in one and jogged a few steps to catch up with the shorter man. His mind was reeling as he made his way down the corridor; the detective in him needed answers and he couldn’t decipher if it was his Alpha that wanted to ensure Mycroft was alright or just him being a good friend.

The nurse turned as they approached a door and held up his hand stopping the inspector. “Okay, I need you to take a minute and enter the room slowly.”

“What!? Why?”

“Mr. Holmes took great care to ensure his scent could not be detected. As I said, it is one of the best masking jobs I have come across. We needed to flush his system to remove the heroin but that also means his blockers are no longer present. I want to ensure that you don’t become overwhelmed by his scent as it has never been present to you before. The hormone suppressant should be enough to control your pheromones but we can never be 100% certain.” The nurse kept his tone calculated and professional.

Greg’s stress level was at 11. He’d been working round the clock for basically the past 2 weeks trying to catch Dr. H. His nerves were on overdrive, but he took a breath as the nurse made sure he was prepared. He turned into the room first, nurse Marachel followed behind. No doubt the nurse had a sedative on him in case his Alpha got carried away. It was a common problem for hospitals with Omega patients. Alpha’s would be overwhelmed by the uncontrolled scents and go into pheromone rages; hence the hormone suppressant.

Greg froze as he entered the room; he was immediately hit by Mycroft’s scent, it was light and soft, like the smell of clean laundry and white jasmine. He was more overwhelmed by the sight of the man though, laid out attached to about to 7 different machines with a tube down his throat and his eyes taped shut.

“Jesus.” He breathed as he approached the bed slowly; he stood by the bedside gazing down in awe.

“Due to the sheer size of the dose his heart couldn’t handle the strain. He immediately went into cardiac arrest and was resuscitated by the paramedics. We flushed his system when he was brought to A&E where he flat lined for a second time; his heart has been under a great strain so he has been placed into medically induced coma to allow his body to rest and begin to heal.”

“Will … Will he be okay?” Lestrade couldn’t take his eyes of the bed.

“He’s very strong; most can’t survive two full blown heart attacks in an hour. And being off his blockers will allow his Omega hormones to heal him faster. His heart may never be as strong but we are predicting a full recovery.”

“Good. That’s good.” Greg mumbled more for his own reassurance as he had a seat in the chair by the bed

“He’s very fortunate that he has staff with him at all times. His PA said they were having lunch at a little café not far from here and she ran back in to the loos before they left. The driver was parked only a few yards from the door, he said he saw Mr. Holmes exit the café and got out to open his door, when he looked back Mr. Holmes had collapsed on the walkway and was beginning to convulse.” The nurse rattled off the details of the event as he checked each machine at the bedside.

Greg knew that he should be taking notes of what the nurse was telling him. But all he could do was stare at the older Holmes’ face, with the medical tape over his eyelids, the intubation tube down his throat and his hair mussed from being handled by so many people. The guilt started to settle in the pit of his stomach, the guilt caused by getting Mycroft involved.

“His PA, Anthea. She here?”

“She was. She left once you were called, claiming that if she didn’t handle Mr. Holmes’ scheduled phone calls for the day a war would very likely break out in eastern Europe.” The nurse chuckled at the ridiculousness of the statement.

“War in Europe? A tad dramatic.” Nurse Marachel continued to make light of the situation as Greg smiled, knowing full well that Anthea had not been dramatic. In all the time he had gotten to know Mycroft he hadn’t found out exactly what it is the man did for a living. He had however, been able to put together an idea based on the tidbits Mycroft had talked about and he knew that starting and stopping a war was definitely within his ability.

* * *

 

“Four days. Four days I have been tortured with this rather pathetic excuse of a bed and they expect me to stay willingly for another night. They clearly have no idea that I could have them all fired in minutes.” Mycroft fussed about on his bed adjusting his silk pajamas. It had been a fight just to get him to consider pajamas; he had insisted on dressing appropriately in public and appropriate to Mycroft included a waistcoat and leather shoes.

It had only taken a few hours after Mycroft had been awoken from his coma for him to start bemoaning about the state of the bed and other accoutrements of the hospital room. Anthea had dropped off a bag of essentials, as she called them, a few hours later. Essentials included several pairs of fine silk pajamas, a cashmere blanket, several files, a laptop and a bottle of merlot, which nurse Marachel had confiscated immediately.

“Two days, Mycroft. It’s only been two days. Stop moaning, you almost died for Christ’s sake.”

“I don’t know where you learned to count Gregory but the heroin was injected into my system on Friday, it is now Monday. By my count that’s four days.” Mycroft stared at the DI with a blank expression.

“Alright. Technically 4 days, yeah. But you were in a coma for the first two so you have only been aware of the bed for 2.” Greg smirked back at Mycroft.

“My mind might only have been aware of the bed for two, but my body has been suffering for the entire four days.”

Greg rolled his eyes as Mycroft always managed to get the last word. He’d been at the hospital pretty regularly over the last 4 days; the doctors had decided it was best to keep Mycroft in the coma until body passed through withdrawal. Since waking, Mycroft had done his best to give Greg as much information as he could remember about that day; although he couldn’t give much detail, Lestrade and his team were able to narrow down their suspect pool.

“Mr. Holmes, how are we feeling today?” Nurse Marachel chimed as he strode into the room.

“Decrepid.” Mycroft replied with a scowl.

“Oh, that’s a shame. What is it today, stage 4 liver cancer, typhus, black lung?”

Greg doubled over in his chair laughing.

“I have the distinct impression that you are mocking me David.”

“10 points for captain obvious.” Greg quipped as nurse Marachel gave a shy smile.

“I will have both of you know that my back will never be the same after sleeping on this bed.”

* * *

 

“Mycroft, get in the chair.” The Inspector exasperated.

The older Holmes ignored the other man an attempted to take a few steps toward the door. Greg held out his hand and pushed into Mycroft’s chest.

“In the chair. Now!” Greg’s tone dropped; it was the same tone he used with perps in an interrogation.

“Gregory, I am perfectly capable of walking out –“

“Mycroft! You can either sit in this chair on your own or I will put you in it.” There was a slight growl to Greg’s tone.

Mycroft moved to sit in the chair, “I can see they did not give you the hormone suppressant today.”

“Shut up, it’s not like you haven’t been around my scent before.” Lestrade grumbled as he wheeled Mycroft to the exit.

“That is accurate, but now my scent is present to you and your Alpha is making itself known.”

“Shit. Sorry Myc. I didn’t mean to be one of those Alpha jerks.” Greg stopped at the passenger side of his car. He walked around and opened the door. Mycroft looked up at him confused.

“Where is Alastair?”

“I told Anthea that I would drive you home.” The DI held out his hand.

“You don’t need to take care of me, Gregory.” The tall man accepted the offered hand.

“Let’s just call it piece of mind, kay?”

“Whatever you wish, Inspector.”

The car ride had been quiet for the first 10 minutes; Greg had only been to Mycroft’s posh townhome a couple of times, his focus was on the drive. He glanced over at Mycroft as traffic slowed; his head was tilted back against the seat, starring at the roof with slow, deliberate breaths.

“Eh, you alright?” Greg asked concerned.

“I do believe it’s just a mild case of motion sickness.” Mycroft drew in a large breath.

“You gonna be sick? Want me to pull over?”

“I have no intention of vomiting on the side of the road like a common drunkard. I will be fine as soon as I am home in a proper bed.”

“Right. Just a few more minutes, yeah? But just tell me if it gets worse and I’ll pull over, don’t want ya being sick in my car.” Greg tried to make the statement sound humorous, but his concern was written all over his face.

Mycroft kept his head tilted back as he closed his eyes with a smile. “Your concern is quite endearing Inspector, but I assure you I am quite alright.”

They pulled up to the townhome after another 10 minutes. Greg quickly got out and ran around to help Mycroft out. The older Holmes had his arm wrapped around his middle in an attempt to hold off the nausea. They had just made it through the front door when Mycroft quickly turned away from him.

“Do excuse me Gregory.”

With that Mycroft hurried down the front corridor to the main floor powder room. Greg took a few steps to follow but then thought better of it. He dropped Mycroft’s bag by the main staircase and pulled out his mobile to give updates to both Anthea and Donavan. Donavan was just going over the new leads when Greg heard a loud thud. He hung up quickly and trotted down the hallway.

“Mycorft? Everything Alri –“ Greg stopped dead in his tracks as he approached the door. The scent washed over him like a tidal wave, he could practically taste it. Heat. He felt his cock twitch in his trousers as his body started releasing his own pheromones, to signal to the Omega that an Alpha was present. He shook his head trying to keep his instincts at bay as he pushed open the door; he needed to check if Mycroft was okay before he became ravaged by hormones. The door opened slowly and Greg was trying to hold his breath; Mycroft was curled up in the corner of the room on his side with his arm wrapped around his middle, rocking himself as shivers wracked his body. Lestrade’s instincts were tearing at his insides, his head practically screaming _help, breed._

“Gregory … You need to … You should leave.” Mycroft stuttered breathlessly.

Greg couldn’t help the growl that escaped his lips, “I’m okay. I’m under control. I’ll just get you to bed and then … and then I’ll go.” He didn’t give the omega a chance to respond, he grabbed his forearm, maybe a little too forcefully but he was controlling his instinct as much as he could while being drowned in the most intoxicating scent. He hauled Mycroft to his feet and slung his arm over his shoulder. He took a few preparatory breaths, as he was enveloped by the sweet scent. Greg started to shuffle out into the corridor, his steps stuttered as he felt Mycroft nuzzle into his neck.

“Mycroft…” Greg breathed warningly.

Mycroft keened as he breathed in the Alpha’s scent, a new stream of slick started running down the back of his thighs. Greg’s lips upturned in a snarl as the scent of the slick hit his nose. He lost his resolve. He pivoted and pressed himself against Mycroft’s chest, they stumbled backward until Mycroft hit the wall with a groan. Greg buried his nose in the joint of the Omega’s neck and took a sharp inhale, breathing him in fully. Mycroft keened louder and started to grind his hips into the Inspector’s; Greg’s erection was straining against the zip of his trousers.

He ripped Mycroft’s silk shirt open, growling and nipping at the taller man’s chest. Mycroft gripped tightly to Greg’s shirt and started pulling it in different directions. His mind too far gone to realize that the buttons were keeping it in place. Greg pressed into Mycroft and felt the Omega’s prick pressed against his stomach, he grabbed his outer thighs and lifted them to wrap around his waist. Mycroft was off the ground between Greg and the wall; he pressed his weight into the Alpha as he sucked at the Inspector’s jugular.

Greg stumbled as his centre of gravity shifted and the pair fell to the floor, Mycroft landing on Lestrade’s chest. Despite the wind being knocked out of him, Greg rolled to pin the Omega under him. Mycroft gasped as Greg pulled off his bottoms forcefully, the Alpha growled as he wrenched one of Mycroft’s legs over his shoulder. Mycroft keened and moved his hips in soft circles; he trailed his hands down his torso and grasped his own hard cock, desperate from some relief. Greg grabbed the Omega’s wrist as he growled out a “no. ” He worked quickly to undo his own trousers and free his straining cock. He kept Mycroft’s wrist pinned as he ran his free hand through the slick pooling between the Omega’s legs. He pumped his cock, coating it, as Mycroft moaned and tilted his hips upward.

Greg licked his lips in anticipation as he positioned himself at Mycroft’s waiting entrance. He met the other man’s gaze; the Omega’s eyes were glazed over with pure lust and need and he keened in impatience. With that, Greg sank in, he tried to control himself and ease in slowly, but the Omega’s body was finally getting what it need and responded by releasing more slick, easing the Alpha’s entrance. Greg inhaled sharply as a new wave of Mycroft’s scent washed over him. It overwhelmed him as his mind was consumed with the need to breed.

He pushed in to the hilt, as the Omega gasped, a mix of both pain and pleasure. Greg took a moment to catch his breath as his hips rested against Mycroft’s, he shifted Mycroft’s other knee to the crook of his elbow as the Omega rocked back on him, overwhelmed by the heat. Greg groaned and started pistoning into Mycroft’s tight heat at a brutal pace. Mycroft tore his arm from the Alpha’s grip and propped himself on his elbows, he crashed his mouth onto the Inspector’s. The room filled with sound of skin smacking against skin as Greg drove his tongue into the warm heat that was Mycroft’s mouth.

Their hips ground hard and fast, Lestrade pressed his weight down onto the Omega, Mycroft’s smaller dick was trapped between their bodies, oozing a steady stream of precum. The Alpha’s rhythm stuttered as Mycroft nibbled on his lip. His knot started to swell; the Omega fell back to the floor as a small orgasm pulsed through him. Greg’s rhythm slowed as his knot continued to expand and Mycroft’s heat clenched around him. He pushed his knot in fully with a final thrust, Mycroft cried out and came again as he was stretched wide. Greg growled and buried his nose in the crook of the Omega’s neck as Mycroft tightened around him like a vice, he came hard. His cum pooled deep within the man beneath; rope after rope of thick, hot cum continued to shoot from the Alpha’s engorged member. Mycroft came a third time, the hardest yet; his muscles pulsed as he milked the Alpha, drawing the seed in further. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and the world went dark as the Inspector collapsed with exhaustion.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and for those who just read and enjoyed. I appreciate all of you. :)
> 
> Tumblr: ericabo0.tumblr.com


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, this is my interpretation of the Alpha/Omega verse and it might not follow all the typical dynamics plus I have added some of my own. Enjoy.

Greg came around slowly; he was face down and shifted his face slightly before he opened his eyes. Whatever he was lying on was soft and warm; he opened his eyes and shifted his weight off the arm he had apparently collapsed on. He gazed blearily around the room; he was laid out on possibly the biggest, comfiest bed in an impeccably decorated bedroom. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, every muscle in his body screamed as he twisted, he reached down and fondled himself gently; he drew in a breath as he ran his hand over his cock and balls, tender and quite possibly bruised. He had brief memories of the events of the past … he didn’t even know how many days.

* * *

 

He’d come to first after the unexpected event in the front hall. He was still knotted with the older Holmes but he could feel himself slowly starting to deflate, judging by his other experiences he’d been out for at least a half hour. He tried to readjust without jostling the man beneath him but after propping himself on his elbows he gave up with a huff. The smell of Mycroft’s heat still permeated the air, but the intense flare had been sated. His knot shrank more and he slowly drew his hips back to remove himself from the other man, as he started to slip out Mycroft moaned as his eyes fluttered open. Greg looked down at the taller man with a blank expression, unsure of what Mycroft’s reaction would be now that he wasn’t drowned in heat pheromones. Greg stopped and met Mycroft’s stare.

“Ah, Gregory. It appears we have gotten ourselves into a bit of a compromising situation.” Mycroft drew his gaze down between them to where they were still joined to emphasize his point.

“Yeah, I guess we did.” Lestrade said awkwardly as he pulled out and stood up. “Just hang on.” He waved at Mycroft to stay put on the floor as he pulled up his pants from where they were bunched around his ankles and jogged a few steps down the hall.

Mycroft sighed as he felt Greg’s seed seep out of his hole. He cringed and tried to cover himself with what he could of his pajama shirt just as Greg came back up the hall and handed Mycroft a towel. “Yes, thank you Gregory. I had forgotten what Alpha’s were like.”

Greg flushed with embarrassment as he extended his hand to help the Omega stand. Mycroft accepted as he wrapped the towel around his waist and turned toward the stairs. Greg watched, unsure of how to proceed.

“It is probably best if you take your leave now, before my heat flares again. I am thankful for the care you have shown over these past few days, albeit I was not expecting this outcome.” Mycroft tenderly started taking the stairs.

Greg nodded his head waiting for words to come to his dry mouth, “yeah, I’ll go … Or I could stay and you know … help with your ahhhh.” The detective struggled as he came around the front of the stairs.

“I appreciate the offer Inspector; however I’m perfectly capable of seeing this out on my own.”

Greg bit his lip as he looked up at the older Holmes, who had stopped halfway up the stairs. “Not to overstep, but I can tell that you haven’t been through a heat in a while.” Greg saw as a brief expression of shock flash across the Omega’s face before he quickly composed himself. “It’s the smell.” Greg continued, “it’s a lot stronger than someone that goes through heat regularly.” Now it looked like Mycroft was struggling for words, a first that Greg had witnessed. Most Omegas on heat suppressants are advised to let their bodies pass through one heat cycle a year, two years at the most, in order to avoid any chance of permanent damage to their reproduction system. Greg could smell that it had been much longer than 2 years since Mycroft had endured a heat; he slowly climbed the stairs and approached the vulnerable Omega. “It will be less …” Greg took a breath as he came to stand on the same step and got closer as Mycroft backed into the banister. “Painful, if you have an Alpha.” His instincts took over as he dropped his nose to the crook of Mycroft’s neck and deeply inhaled the Omega’s scent. Mycroft shivered as he felt as second flare of heat build in the pit of his stomach. The older Holmes closed his eyes are tried to steady his breathing.

“We’re friends, Mycroft. Let me help you as a friend. You’ve helped me so much since Sherlock …” Greg stopped himself, he drew his head back to look into the face of the other man as he gripped the banister on either side of his hips. “Let me help.” The Alpha practically moaned.

“As friends?” Mycroft breathed as he placed his hands on the Inspector’s hips as his heat spread and slick started to drip down the back of his thighs.

“As friends.” The Alpha restated, taking the Omega’s question as a confirmation. He surged his hips forward an inhaled deeply as a new wave of Mycroft’s pheromones consumed him.

The Omega keened at the friction as he felt his heat take full effect, he thrust his hips with enough force to knock the Alpha back a few paces. Greg stared at him with a hungry curiosity; Mycroft turned and split his weight between his current step and a lower step. He leaned forward and arched his back, presenting to the Alpha. Greg quickly attacked his belt and let his pants fall as he reached and ripped the towel from around Mycroft’s hips with force. The older Holmes moaned as slick was practically streaming from his waiting hole. Greg stroked himself as he lined up behind the Omega; Mycroft shifted his hips impatiently as he was beyond the point of verbal communication. Lestrade growled as his arousal peaked and his Alpha took over completely, he pushed into Mycroft’s slick entrance steadily, groaning as the tight heat surrounded him.

Mycroft pushed back seeking more and more fullness, he keened as Greg pushed into the root and reached around to fondle his smaller cock. The Alpha withdrew almost completely before thrusting back in and setting a hammering pace; it took only a few deep thrusts before Mycroft dropped his head with a gasp as a small orgasm rippled through him. Greg growled as he felt Mycroft tighten around him, he brought his hand to his mouth and started to lick the Omega’s cum from his fingers.

They were a mess of moans and grunts as Greg continued his assault on Mycroft’s wanting backside. Lestrade’s balls grew heavy and he could feel his knot beginning to swell, the older Holmes groaned with pleasure as he felt himself being stretched, he was pushing back into Greg’s hips with just as much force as the Alpha’s thrusts. Greg was suddenly overcome with a wave of sense and quickly pulled out fully, Mycroft practically sobbed at the sudden emptiness. The Inspector grabbed the Omega around the waist and in a feat of Alpha strength lifted the other man and quickly climbed the remaining stairs, he dropped Mycroft with more force than he had intended on the landing and quickly positioned himself behind the man now on all fours. Greg’s knot was almost fully inflated; he jerked his hips forward and buried himself within the Omega. Mycroft cried out as Greg’s girth entered him, the pain rolling into another orgasm. He fell to his elbows as shivers of pleasure coursed through his body and his hole spasmed around Greg’s cock. Greg’s balls grew tight as Mycroft tightened around him, he ran his hands up the sweat soaked back of the man beneath his and grasped his shoulders tightly. He pulled the older Holmes back further onto his engorged member; he slipped his knot past the tight ring of muscles and practically screamed as the wave of his orgasm crashed through him. His cum shot hard into Mycroft’s entrance, his hot seed pumping steadily as the Omega milked him, pulling it deep.

Greg collapsed onto Mycroft’s back after about a minute and the Omega’s knees gave out with the added weight. The two were still knotted together, Lestrade rolled the pair onto their sides as he continued to cum, and would continue to cum for at least the next five minutes. He hooked his leg over Mycroft’s and slung an arm over his waist. His hand traveled down to rest on Mycroft’s lower stomach which was starting to bloat from the generous supply of cum. They both drifted off into a sated slumber as their bodies recovered for another round.

* * *

 

Greg sat up and scanned around the room, Mycroft wasn’t there but he could tell that he was close. There was something nagging at him though that he couldn’t quite place. He got up gingerly his hand reaching for his back as he felt the muscles tighten, he wasn’t as young as he used to be so riding out any heat, but especially one as intense as Mycroft’s was bound to take a toll on his body. He cringed as he felt his body ache as he made his way to the two doors to the left of the bed, assuming one was the toilet. If he was this sore, he could only imagine what Mycroft must be feeling.

He pushed the first door open and felt the nagging feeling grow stronger, he couldn’t help but smile as the door swung open to reveal Mycroft soaking in a large jet tub.

“You been up long?” Greg croaked out as he lifted the lid to relieve his bursting bladder.

“No, not too long.” Mycroft hummed as he sank lower into the hot water. “I do believe that my heat ended a few hours ago though.”

“Yeah the smell’s changed.” Greg had noticed the smell had changed but there was still something about it that seemed off. Mycroft continued to soak contently.

“You know how long it uhhh … It… you know?” Greg struggled to from his sentence as he flushed and moved to wash his hands.

“When I spoke with Anthea, she advised me it has been three full days and it is currently around 9 am the morning of the fourth.” Mycroft spoke with a steady, calm tone.

“Shit! Four days. I better call Donavan.” Greg turned quickly on his heel to search for his phone to call his sargeant, but Mycroft interrupted him.

“That won’t be necessary Gregory. Anthea has informed your team that you have been assisting me with a confidential government assignment over the past few days, apparently she came by the house the day I was released and found us in a rather compromising position.”

Greg’s faced flushed as a mental image came to him.

“Although I’m not sure how long you team is going to believe that rouse. The lie will be quite evident, even to some of your lesser mentally equipped staff.”

Greg turned to face the bathing man with a confused look. “Once I shower and put on some clean clothes they won’t be able to smell the heat.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Mycroft turned his head and looked at the detective softly, “You don’t smell it? That’s quite odd, I could feel it even before I smelt it.”

Greg rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his greasy, peppered hair at Mycroft’s need to be evasive, he let his hand continue down his head and the back of his neck until he stopped suddenly, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

Mycroft watched him with a knowing smile, “Yes. That is what you think it is Inspector. It seems we got carried away as friends.”

“Did I …?” Was all Greg could utter out.

“Yes.” Mycroft replied as if answering a simple quiz question.

“Jesus, Fuck Myc! A double bond bite?” Even his previous marriage had only been a single bond bite. Now he understood the feeling from earlier, it was the pull of his mate.

“Indeed. It seems our friendship laid way to some potent chemistry when our pheromones intertwined. As you well know a double bond bite is very rare.”

“Shit!” Greg dragged his hand down his face, “So now what?” His tone a mix of confusion and frustration.

Mycroft, ever a Holmes, showed little emotion he remained calm and stoic in his reclined position. “I will have Anthea draw up all the appropriate paperwork; we will need to visit a bond dissolving facility as it’s so new and strong. I’m hoping it is not as painful as I have heard, although you might not find it so as you have had a bond dissolved before.”

“There was no bond left between Leanne and me. We’d been growing apart for years; it was just a matter of formally filing the paperwork.” There was an edge to Greg’s voice that he hadn’t meant to have; the quickness in which Mycroft wanted to throw away their, very rare, bond had stung more than he anticipated.

“Apologies, Gregory.” Mycroft spoke as he stood and wrapped himself in a plush robe. “I did not mean to make light of your past. I am truly grateful for your support as a friend, but we should remain that, friends.” The older Holmes placed his hand supportively on the Inspector’s shoulder as he made his way out to the bedroom.

Greg remained in the bathroom; he made his way to the sink and stared at himself hard in the mirror. _Stop being such a fucking pussy!_ He internally yelled at himself. He turned on his heel, wrapped a towel around his naked torso, as he didn’t think he could make a convincing point naked, and strode back into the bedroom.

“Alright, now it’s my turn, and it ain’t gonna be as fancy as you.” Mycroft opened his mouth to respond, Greg held up his hand in warning. “Nope, your gonna listen. There is clearly more between us than friendship, the mirrored bites are just proof to that. Now, like it or not, a double bond requires the participation of both parties for dissolving, and right now I’m not participating. We are going to give this bond a chance, ‘cause I think regardless of how drunk on heat we were it happened for a reason. Now, I’m going to go home and get some stuff, ‘cause we definitely are not living in my shithole of a flat, and when I get back you better have your head around this. With that he stormed out of the room, his emotion getting the best of him, he grabbed his pants from midway down the staircase and headed out the door.

Mycroft stood staring at the space Greg had formally occupied, a little dumbstruck by the outburst. He was an Alpha; Mycroft should understand that he would be able to make his point forcefully. But something grew inside him as he recalled Greg’s words; he couldn’t place it, pride perhaps.

* * *

 

Lestrade returned to the townhome almost 6 hours later, he’d been to his flat, packed a couple bags, showered and then got caught up talking to Donavan about the case. He was happy to hear that they had two definite suspects in the heroin murders. He tossed his bags by the stairs and took a moment to appreciate the pull of his bond grow stronger in the presence of his mate. He followed Mycroft’s slightly changed scent, (now that he was bonded) and the knowing intuition the bond brought, to the kitchen at the far end of the front hall. He found him stirring a large pot on the stove top.

“I fancied some soup, I hope that’s okay?” Mycroft stated continuing to stir and not facing his mate.

Greg came up behind and rested a hand on the Omega’s lower back and nuzzled at the juncture of his neck. “Smells great.” He mumbled.

Mycroft turned to him with a smile, and Greg leant up and brought their lips together. It was meant to be a chaste kiss, but their bond flared and the intensity grew. Greg began to part his lips and Mycroft slipped his tongue in. The Inspector’s tongue met Mycroft’s and they wrestled briefly, until Greg withdrew suddenly with a curious expression. Mycroft looked back at him waiting for an explanation; he thought it was exactly what he would have wanted.

“Too much, Gregory?” Mycroft questioned with a hint of sarcasm as he continued stirring.

“Nope.” The Alpha turned Mycroft’s shoulder so they were facing and ran his nose along different parts of the Omega’s neck, inhaling deeply as he went. “You smell …? I can’t … but you smell…?”

“It’s the bond; our smells slightly adjust to reflect each other.”

“No. I noticed that earlier. But this … this is …” Greg pulled his head back with a smile when he realised what it was.

Now Mycroft had the curious expression, “You satisfied now.” He turned back to stir the soup as Greg walked past him and grabbed a glass from a cupboard.

“Figured it out.” The Inspector said matter-of-factly as he poured himself some juice.

“And pray tell, what is this grand realization you have come to?” Mycroft shut off the burner and turned to face his mate who had taken a seat at the breakfast bar at the end of the kitchen island.

Greg smiled as he looked up at an unknowing Holmes, a rare sight.

“You’re pregnant.”


	4. Arguments, Agreements and Let Downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one. :)  
> Please read the updated tags for trigger warnings

“You cannot possibly know this early. My heat only ended this morning.” Mycroft stared back somewhat dumbstruck.

“There are benefits to being an Alpha.” Greg stated with a knowing smirk

Mycroft huffed annoyingly as he grabbed bowls from the cupboard, he began plating. “You’re just trying to wind me up. The last thing I’d ever want is to be a parent.” The older Holmes knew that his chances of conceiving were next to none. For the past 15 years he had been taking military grade suppressants, the same dosage they gave to Omega prisoners; the dosage was not available to the general population and Mycroft only had access to it through his _minor_ position in the British government. He completely understood and accepted the consequences the dose would have on his ability to reproduce, it was a future he neither saw nor wanted for himself.

“ ‘snot a wind up Myc. I told you there was something different about your scent and when we were kissing just then I couldn’t get Leanne out of my head. And trust me thinking about my ex-mate while snogging my new mate is not something I wanted to be doing.”

Mycroft turned with a raised eyebrow as he placed two steaming bowls on the small dining table at the end of the kitchen, he didn’t see the point of carrying on to the formal dining room for soup. He kept quiet waiting for Greg to finish.

“Leanne and me, we tried for a baby for a while when we first got together, decided it wasn’t meant to be after three years and twice as many miscarriages. And I’m not playing for sympathy here.” He held up his hand to stop Mycroft’s condolences. “What I’m trying to say is that I know the smell, it might be faint but it’s there.” Greg squeezed Mycroft’s hand comfortingly. “You won’t be able to test it for at least a week though.”

“Very well, then until we can test it let us not mention it. Once we have confirmation, I will arrange to have it dealt with properly.”

“Dealt with? You want to get rid of it?” Greg new Mycroft wasn’t the warmest of people but he was still shocked by his nonchalant attitude toward abortion.

“Gregory, please. Dial down the theatrics. You cannot possibly be surprised that I have no interest in having a child.” Mycroft kept his tone calculated.

“This is NOT your decision to make.” Greg practically growled.

“Not my decision? That is curious. As far as I was aware it is the Omega that must endure 9 months of another person inhabiting their body. The last I checked, I am the Omega. I am pregnant. Therefore I believe it is my right to choose what happens to my body.” Mycroft pushed away his bowl, now having lost his appetite and moved to leave the room.

Greg shot up out of his seat, he took two large steps and grabbed Mycroft by the arm and with a growl he spun the taller man to face him. “Wrong. It is not your right, because like it or not this is not just about you anymore. _We_ are bonded, therefore _We_ are pregnant. I have just as much say in what happens to this baby as you do. You’re not a bachelor Omega that just happened to get knocked up, if that was the case, then yes, you could deal with this pregnancy as you see fit. So we will wait a week, do a test and then we are going to have a very serious conversation as bonded mates about our future.” For the second time, Lestrade left Mycroft staring at empty space as the DI stormed back to the front door. “I’m going to the office.” He left no chance for the older Holmes to respond as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 

The week had gone by fairly smoothly; the two stubborn individuals had ignored each other the first two days. Greg had returned late the first night and chose to sleep in the guest room to avoid another confrontation. Mycroft had broken the silent treatment the morning of the third day when they both ended up in the kitchen at the same time.

“Coffee or Tea?” the older Holmes had simply asked.

“Coffee.” Greg breathed as he sat at one end of the breakfast bar with some case files.

Mycroft slid the coffee down the bar as he took a seat at the opposite end with the paper. Their interaction remained much the same for the rest of the week. Polite small talk as if they were mere acquaintances.

The week was up and Greg had been going over how he would approach Mycroft and start the conversation that definitely needed to be had. He had the angry, dominant Alpha version as well as the calmer version that his interrogation skills would accompany. He figured it was going to end up a combination of the two.

Greg walked into the townhome; he could immediately sense that Mycroft was home and that he was close. “Mycroft?”

“In the study.” He heard a faint voice from behind the double doors to the left of the entryway.

He found the Omega sat in a large, winged back leather chair, a soft piece of classical music playing. The tall man’s gaze was fixed on three boxes lying on a small coffee table. As Greg got closer he realized they were three different brands of Omega pregnancy tests. “You done it then?” he questioned as he flung his suit jacket over the opposite chair.

“I felt it was only appropriate to wait for you. As you so strongly put, this is _our_ problem.” Mycroft reached for the tests.

It was only then did Greg see the large sport recovery drink bottle empty by the side of his chair. “You know I can already tell that your pregnant, you didn’t need to buy three tests.” Greg followed Mycroft with his eyes as he crossed the room.

“Ahh, yes. Well, I made the mistake of asking Anthea to pick up the test for me and she got carried away and bought three. She said something about her sister being devastated by a false positive.” Mycroft carried on out the room

“I’ll just wait here then.” Greg said awkwardly to the empty room as he sat in the other chair.

A minute to two later Mycroft came back into the room, “One advises to wait five minutes while the other two say results can show after two.” He placed the tests back onto the small table and resumed his seated position. They both stared at the tests silently for a few moments, one waiting for the other to begin. The older Holmes reached and picked up the one test that had started to show a result.

“I guess we can have that conversation now.” Mycroft turned the test to face Greg; he squinted and was able to make out the two pink lines. Greg could feel Mycroft’s unease through their bond, his instincts were pleading with him to get closer to the vulnerable Omega and comfort him. But he resisted, he knew Mycroft would not be overly receptive to his Alpha’s needs right now.

“I guess I will begin since you made your position abundantly clear last week.”

Greg moved to open his mouth but swallowed his words and let Mycroft continue.

“I did not mean to seem cold earlier, but you must understand that I have had a lifetime of prejudice thrust at me because of the genetics I was born with. All throughout my youth and adolescence I was told that the Omega’s place is at home, they are put on this earth to breed and to please their Alpha. I hated it. As soon as I was able to, I began on a course of scent blockers and suppressants and have put and enormous amount of work into becoming who I am.”

Greg clasped and unclasped his hands as Mycroft spoke, he could really use a drink to keep them busy.

“Having a child has never been in my plan, I wrote it off a long time ago when I decided I didn’t want to conform to society’s representation of a typical Omega. I believe I have been quite successful in my endeavor as you, yourself did not know my true presentation until last week. Going through with this pregnancy will not only lay waste to all the effort I have put in to making my presentation ambiguous, but will severely hinder my ability to devote myself to my work.” Mycroft finished and leaned back waiting for Greg to respond.

Greg took a breath and let Mycroft’s words sink in.

“I know this wasn’t in your cards Myc. Hell it hasn’t been in my cards for quite a while, and I don’t presume to know exactly what it is that you do. What I do know is that whatever it is that you do, people finding out now that you are an Omega, I don’t think will have that much of an effect. I think it might just be, and forgive me, your insecurities in being an Omega. I understand what it is to have your life consumed by work, and I don’t doubt that you enjoy what you do and the power that you hold. But we’re bonded now and I know that I am going to give this my best shot and I hoping you will too, your life will be about something other than work.”

“I will consider the points you have made Gregory, but that still leaves us with the issue of you wanting this baby and I, not.”

“You know after all the ups and downs that Leanne and me had, I’ve learned to appreciate that things happen for a reason, but I have also learned not to become hopeful during the early stages of pregnancy. So, I want to believe that this baby is a good thing. I know that’s hard for you to understand because it only seems like a burden to you, but let me try to play to something else, and don’t hate me for this.” Greg got up and pushed the tests aside and sat down in front of Mycroft who had been staring at his hands in his lap. Lestrade reached out and grasped his hands. “Sherlock is gone.” Mycroft met Greg’s gaze stunned. “No, hear me out. Sherlock is gone, and as much as it was oblivious to the two of them, you and I both know that John and him would have bonded. Guaranteed, John would have been up the duff within half a year and then probably every year after that as even unbonded they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. But that’s not going to happen. So do you leave the Holmes name to die out?”

“I see what you’re doing.” Mycroft gave a knowing smirk.

“Yeah and you have to admit there’s truth to it.” Greg smiled widely; he could see that he was beginning to win Mycroft over. “I’ll even let you pick which way to hyphenate the name.”

Mycroft turned his hands in the Alpha’s grip, and gripped them back. “I think I might just leave it as Holmes and forget the hyphen.”

Greg’s smile grew from ear to ear; he leaned up and pressed his lips slowly to his mate’s. “Not in your life.” He whispered against their lips and continued the kiss.

Mycroft moaned as he released Greg’s hands and brought them up to cup his face; he pulled him deeper. Greg pulled away and stood up. Mycroft looked up at him curious.

“Our first time as bonded mates, not in the deep throws of heat is going to at least be comfortable.” He pulled Mycroft up and led him up the stairs to the master bedroom.

They undressed separately; keeping their eyes pinned on each other. Greg kneeled on the bed in his pants and Mycroft did the same, shuffling closer to the Alpha. Their lips and chests met as they ran their hands over each other’s bodies. Lestrade dragged his hands down the Omega’s back slowly as their tongues danced. He squeezed both of his mate’s cheeks and his cock stiffened to full hardness when he was rewarded by a vibrating moan. Mycroft leaned back and pulled his mate to follow, they fell onto the soft blankets and pillows, Mycroft was on his back and Greg moved to lay between the Omega’s legs. They pulled their lips apart gasping for breath as Greg ground his hips down into Mycroft’s.

Their cocks, equally hard and leaking, creating damp patches in their pants, Mycroft’s entrance started to release his natural lubricant, a small amount compared to the amount his body releases during heat. Lestrade moved and peppered kisses across his Omega’s chest, he shimmied down, nipping, kissing and sucking as he went, fully enjoying the mewls and moans of the man beneath him. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Mycroft’s pants and buried his nose in the man’s crotch; he took a deep inhale of Mycroft’s soft scent. The Omega ground his hips into Greg’s face, eager for more. Greg growled at the Omega’s impatience. He ripped the briefs off and dragged his tongue along the underside of Mycroft’s straining member. The Omega gasped and gripped the sheets tightly; Greg ran his hands up the inside of his mate’s thighs as he took him fully into his mouth. Mycroft keened as the Alpha swallowed him down to the root; Greg bobbed his head as he worked his tongue around the shaft. It probably wasn’t the best blow job a man could give but Greg had been married to a beta female for 8 years, his last experience with a male Omega had been a few drunk encounters at Uni. Mycroft didn’t seem to mind he huffed and groaned as he tried to get himself deeper into Greg’s warmth. The Inspector kept up his ministrations as he dragged his finger over the Omega’s wet rim, Mycroft shuddered and Greg couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. He looked up the taller man’s torso as he pushed his finger into Mycroft’s tight entrance; he watched as the Omega bit down on his lip and a fresh wave of pleasure washed over his face.

He worked Mycroft open, soon adding a second finger. He crooked them aiming for that button of pleasure, he ran his fingers along it and Mycroft let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a scream.

“I’m going to cum.” Mycroft could barely breathe out the words. “Gregory. I’m going to … oh god!” Mycroft climaxed with a groan.

Greg swallowed it down with a moan. He removed his fingers and pulled off the Omega’s smaller cock. He crawled back up the older Holmes’ chest, the Omega’s head was thrown back as he recovered from the wave of pleasure. Greg brought his lips down slowly to the other man’s; Mycroft’s eyes fluttered open. He nipped at the Alpha’s jaw, spread his legs, tilted his hips and bared his neck, signaling he was ready for more. Greg growled at the submission, he nuzzled into the Omega’s neck as he reached to line himself up. He pushed in, it was one smooth thrust; he crooked Mycroft’s knee into his elbow for better access and leaned forward bracing his other hand by the other man’s chest.

Mycroft’s tight heat held him like a vice. Their lips muffled their moans as Greg withdrew almost fully and then pushed back in slowly. They kept their pace slow, they drew their hands over each other’s bodies, loving and admiring. Their eyes would meet and Greg would flash his heart melting, charismatic smile. They were making love, not fucking or breeding; they were enjoying each other as mates. Greg’s balls grew tight as his climax built, his rhythm stuttered and his breath quickened, he cried out as he came. Mycroft felt the warmth of Greg’s seed enter him; he came as the Alpha collapsed onto him and shot his load between their chests. There was not heat influencing this session, there was no knot and far less cum involved, this was the resolution of months and months of built up sexual tension.

Their laboured breathing began to slow, Mycroft traced his fingers lightly along Greg’s spine as the Alpha kissed and licked his mate’s bond bite. Once Greg fully softened he pulled out and rolled off Mycroft flopping down beside him.

“So we’re going to do this? We’re going to have a baby.” Greg pushed his sweaty hair out of his face.

“I have agreed not to terminate this pregnancy, yes; but let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I don’t know if I will ever be able to fully embrace parenthood, I don’t think it’s in my genetic make-up.” Mycroft fiddled with a piece of fluff from the duvet.

Greg reached and gently pushed a loose curl into place on Mycroft’s head. “Stop your daft talk. You’re going to be fine. We’ll just take each day as it comes until the first scan, okay? Then you can enjoy leisure and get nice and fat.” Greg chuckled as he moved his hand to rest on Mycroft’s flat stomach.

“Too bad Sherlock won’t be here, he would never pass up an opportunity to poke fun at my weight.” Mycroft met Greg’s hand where it rested.

“Don’t worry. You’re perf – “ Greg was interrupted by the loud rumble coming from his stomach.

“Well maybe, it’s you that will be getting fat.” Mycroft said with a grin as Greg stood up from the bed.

“Yeah. Maybe, in what do they call it … solidarity.” They both chuckled as they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

 

**4 Weeks Pregnant**

Mycroft was hunched over the toilet, a cool hand cloth lying on the back of his neck. Greg leaned with his arms crossed against the door frame. The morning sickness had started a couple of days before and Mycroft had spent more time in the bathroom than anywhere else.

“You okay?”

“Just splendid, Gregory. Remind me to find out what oaf coined the term morning sickness, I will ensure his ancestors suffer for all eternity for such an inaccurate description.”

Greg laughed as he helped Mycroft to his feet and handed him a glass of water and a box of saltines. “A little dramatic, don’t you think?”

Mycroft shot the Inspector a death glare, “if you weren’t my mate I would have you killed for doing this to me."

“Me? How is this my fault?”

If looks could kill, Greg would be one of the cold, blue corpses Sherlock liked to experiment on.

“Okay. Nope. You’re right. My fault, completely my fault.” Greg folded faster than Superman on laundry day.

Mycroft huffed with pride, if he was suffering through this pregnancy than Greg was going to take the blame. He made his way back to his study to try and get some work done before he had to rush off to the lavatory again. He’d been working from home for the last day as he’d been at the office during the first wave of nausea. Anthea had tried to be discreet while cancelling his meetings and phone calls, but he was sure there were people who had heard him retching in the small water closet in his office as she turned them away. Anthea was the only one who knew about Mycroft’s condition and that’s how he wanted it to remain. That is until he couldn’t hide it anymore and he was the size of a house, but he wasn’t actively going to tell anyone.

“Well, Anthea booked a scan in a couple weeks, maybe we can ask the doc for something to help.” Greg leaned in the doorway; he needed to get back to the Met. He’d only come home for a bit to check on Mycroft, the morning sickness was much more intense than anything Leanne has experienced.

“A couple of weeks …” Mycroft groaned and dropped his head to be cradled by his hands.

* * *

 

**6 Weeks Pregnant**

They sat in the waiting room of the obstetrician’s office. Greg was busy making cooing noises and silly faces at the toddler across the room, her mother heavily pregnant with another child. Mycroft was busy reading through a pamphlet on home birth vs. hospital birth.

“Complete hogwash.” He said forcefully as he tossed the pamphlet back into the pile.

“Hmm?” Greg turned away from the curious child.

“Who in their right mind would choose an antiquated method such as a home birth nowadays? Clearly the advances in modern medicine make it much safer for the birth parent and the baby, for the birth to take place in a hospital.”

“Actually, the advances in modern medicine have allowed us to ensure a much safer home delivery. Also many Omegas, like yourself, find a home birth more comfortable.”

Greg and Mycroft turned to face the small young woman who had appeared to their right. She was a petite little thing, with soft, natural strawberry blonde hair, a light dusting of freckles all over and large, doe-like hazel eyes. The first word that came to Greg’s mind when he looked at her was cute, not in an attractive way though, more of a cuddly toy type of cute.

“You must be Mr. Holmes. I’m Dr. Stanton.” She offered her hand to both, and shook firmly. “Now, if you would follow me back to my office.” She turned on her heel and headed down the corridor, not waiting to see the two men stand.

She motioned for them to take a seat in the two chairs across from a rather large desk, a desk that made her look like a child, Greg thought.

“So Mr. Holmes and …” She turned to Greg, “I’m sorry but there wasn’t a mate’s name provided with the appointment.”

Greg turned to glare at Mycroft, the least Anthea could have done was given his name. “Lestrade.” He growled out so Mycroft could feel his perturbance. He turned back to the doctor, “Greg Lestrade. But just call me Greg.”

“Very well, Greg. As I said I’m Dr. Stanton, but do call me Kelsie. I much prefer being on a first name basis with my patients when I’m going to be elbow deep in their business end in a couple of months.” She chuckled and Greg joined, Mycroft simply rolled his eyes.

“Don’t mind him Doc. He isn’t a big fan of humour even when he isn’t puking every hour.” Greg reached over and squeezed his mate’s hand reassuringly.

Kelsie composed herself as she turned to Mycroft, “So you have been experiencing morning sickness?”

“There’s that god-awful term. Yes, as Gregory mentioned virtually every hour for the past two weeks, less often in the late hours of the night and early morning.” Kelsie scribbled something in his chart.

“It says here that you are 41, Mr. Holmes. And this is your first pregnancy?”

“Yes.”

“Have there been issues breeding in the past? Or are their other factors involved with waiting so long?”

Greg could see Mycroft’s patience was fading fast, so he jumped in an answered before the Omega snapped at the young doctor.

“Uhh. It wasn’t a planned breeding.” Kelsie turned to him curious as Greg moved his hand and rubbed Mycroft’s knee soothingly. “Wasn’t even a planned bonding. We’d been friends for a while and Mycroft had to stay in hospital for a bit. They flushed his system so he’d been off his suppressants for a few days and when I took him home his heat hit. Usually I’d have been okay in the first few hours of a heat, but it was stronger than anything that I have experienced before.”

“So it had been longer than the advised two year period.” She asked as she scribbled frantically, adding to Mycroft’s chart.

“Yeah, definitely. But I’m not sure how long. I know that bonding and breeding were never a part of his plan.”

“Well, you’re not the only one Mr. Holmes. Now I’m going to ask you to please bear with me, but I do need you to answer a few questions for your benefit and the baby’s.”

Mycroft took a sharp inhale. “Come on, Myc. Stop being so difficult.” Greg demanded. Mycroft nodded in acceptance.

“Okay, so how long have you been taking suppressants, and I assume scent blockers as well?”

“I have been on suppressants since I was 13 and scent blockers since 15.”

“13 is early, but no matter. And the ones you are currently taking?”

“Blockrite and Delta-progestrin.”

“Delta-progestrin!? But that’s -”

“Yes, Doctor. And as Gregory mentioned, pregnancy was never a future I envisioned for myself.”

“Okay. Understood. How long had it been since you had experienced a heat, before the time with Greg.”

Mycroft took a moment as he thought over the answer, “I suppose it was when I had a fairly bad case of the flu 10 years ago and my suppressants would have interacted with the antibiotics.”

Kelsie couldn’t help her eyes bugging out of her head as she listened to Mycroft’s response. “10 years, Jesus Myc.” Greg breathed as Mycroft shrugged in nonchalance.

“Okay then, well let’s have a look at the little peanut, huh?”

Kelsie stood and made her way over to the examination table at the opposite end of her office. Greg followed behind Mycroft.

“Due to the early stage, this will be an internal ultrasound, the same as a transvaginal ultrasound just you don’t have a vagina.” Kelsie chuckled again. “There’s a gown I would like you to change into Mycroft, then just get up on the table. I’m just going to fetch the machine.”

“This doctor is a nitwit.” Mycroft began to undress.

“I like her. She’s funny.” Greg smiled.

Mycroft was on the table and Greg was fiddling with a display when Kelsie came back into the room wheeling the machine in front of her.

“Okay, you can lie back.” Mycroft acquiesced as Greg came to stand beside him. “The Omega male anatomy makes this more difficult, so the angle that I need to prop your legs at will feel awkward but it’s either that or bent over the table. Most find this more comfortable.” She turned to see Mycroft’s answer as she typed in some information.

“This.” He simply replied. Kelsie nodded.

She wheeled herself to sit at the end of the examination table and placed Mycroft’s legs in the stirrups. “Now scoot down to the end for me.” The older Holmes shimmied to the edge of the table, Kelsie pushed the Omega’s legs back towards him so his tailbone curled off the table and locked the stirrups. The contortion allowed for the Omega’s anus to be exposed so she could begin the scan. She pushed a condom down the wand and squirted some lube on the top. As she spread the lube along the length she looked back up at the bonded mates.

“Other than the morning sickness, have you experienced any other symptoms?”

Mycroft avoided her eye contact as Greg grabbed his hand. “I’ve had some spotting here and there.”

“And cravings.” Greg chimed in

“I have not.” Mycroft scoffed

“Have too.” Greg chuckled. “He’s been putting bacon on absolutely everything.”

“I just enjoy bacon.”

“In ice cream?” Greg asked sarcastically.

Kelsie chuckled, “You two might not have meant to bond, but I haven’t seen two people so compatible in a long time.”

Greg looked down and smiled at Mycroft who rolled his eyes in return.

“Okay, I need you to bear down a little for me Mycroft. This isn’t the most comfortable experience.”

Mycroft put pressure on his anus as Kelsie held his genitals aside and began to push the probe into the tight ring of muscle. They all kept their eyes on the screen as shadows began to flicker past. A rhythmic beat started as Kelsie began pushing buttons on the keyboard.

“There’s the heartbeat.” She chirped.

Greg squeezed Mycroft’s hand harder.

“And that there.” She pointed at the screen. “That is your baby! That little flicker is the heartbeat.”

Mycroft and Greg both squinted at the screen at the small peanut shape. “Wow.” Greg breathed. “Our baby.” His kissed Mycroft’s forehead and the taller man continued to analyze the screen.

“So I’ll just print a picture, and then you can redress Mycroft.” She hit a few more buttons before gently removing the probe. She stood removing the condom and her gloves; she tossed them away before releasing the stirrups. Mycroft sat up and she handed him the small black and white photo, he allowed himself a small smile as he accepted it. “Due to your age and this being your first pregnancy I want to see you again in 6 weeks for another scan. I will leave a prescription for metoclopramide at the front desk for the morning sickness; you don’t have to take it but it’s there if you want it. It was nice to meet you both.” Again she extended her hand. “I will see you both in 6 weeks. And Mycroft?” She turned back to face the Omega, “easy on the bacon, the sodium is not ideal.”

Greg chuckled as she left the room; Mycroft was still gazing at the picture.

“It’s really in there.” He said quietly

“A little surreal, right?” Greg handed Mycroft his clothes, and Mycroft nodded. “You want me to fill that script?” He tried to engage his mate.

Mycroft finally looked away from the photo; his expression was soft as he placed his hand on his abdomen. He simply shook his head ‘no;’ Greg smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

* * *

 

**8 Weeks Pregnant**

Mycroft stood to head out to his meeting. He had managed to go into the office a couple times a week for the past couple of weeks and his morning sickness had all but stopped a few days ago. An odd sensation washed over him as he stood and he gripped the edge of his desk and took a few deep breaths.

“You should go home, sir.” Anthea’s voice broke the silence.

“It will pass.” He continued his controlled breathing.

“No offense sir, you are practically grey. I will call Lestrade to come and get you, if I have to.”

Mycroft’s gripped tightened on the edge of the desk as another wave of the odd feeling passed over him. His knuckles were turning white his grip was so hard.

“Nope. I will cancel the meeting. Sit back down.” She helped him back into the chair, “I’m calling Greg.”

They pulled up to the townhome 20 minutes later. “I was perfectly capable of getting myself home; you do not need to mother me.”

“No, but I’m your mate, so let me take care of you.” He grabbed Mycroft’s briefcase and followed the Omega inside. He followed the Omega up to the main bedroom as Mycroft went to run a bath.

“Was it nausea? I thought you said you weren’t having morning sickness anymore.”

“No, not nausea.” Mycroft said over the running water, “I cannot place it. It is something I have not experienced before.”

Greg approached behind his mate and helped him out of his shirt. “You want some tea?”

“mmhm.” Mycroft moaned in approval.

Greg returned with Mycroft’s tea and handed it to the Omega in the tub, he sat down on the toilet and watched his mate carefully, his Alpha growing more and more concerned. “You feel better?”

“No, but it might take a few more minutes. You do not need to babysit me Gregory.”

“Don’t be a jerk, I care.” Greg started back for the bedroom, “I’m just going to make a few calls, okay?”

“Perfectly fine, Gregory.” Mycroft’s annoyance growing.

It was another 10 minutes before a tightening occurred across Mycroft’s abdomen, he heaved forward with a gasp. “Gregory!?” The tightening increased, “Greg!”

“What!?”

“I need you to help me - I need the toilet.”

Greg heaved his mate out of the deep tub. Mycroft fell onto the toilet with a groan as he clutched at the pain in his abdomen. Greg kneeled and moved to push Mycroft’s trousers out of the way, He stopped suddenly when his eye caught on something in the older Holmes’ trousers.

“Myc? You been spotting again?” He held up Mycroft’s pants with a bloodied panty liner in it.

“Yeah, for a couple days.” He groaned out.

“How long has it been this colour?” Greg didn’t get a response; he looked to his mate’s face which was screwed up in discomfort. “Hey!” he cupped his face, “how long has it been red and not brown?”

“This morning.” He bit out. “I think that … Greek food … last night … was a bad idea.” The Omega stuttered out between pained breaths.

“It’s not the food Myc.” Greg responded seriously as he quickly dialed and pressed the phone to his face. “I’m pretty sure you’re miscarrying. Dr. Stanton’s office, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I have no experience with pregnancy but have tried to do my research. Still, there maybe inaccurate information but this is fiction. Also the opinions on abortion are for dramatic effect and do not necessarily reflect my own. 
> 
> Thanks for the support. Loving the kudos, comments and bookmarks <3


	5. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just reiterating that I have no experience with pregnancy or miscarriage. If there are inaccuracies just remember that this is the world of Mpreg :) Enjoy!

Greg got up from the bed as softly as possible, careful not to disturb his Omega who had drifted off to sleep. He silently trotted down the stairs as he zipped up his cardigan and went to open the front door.

“Thanks for coming.” Greg greeted the petite doctor.

“It’s alright; we have resources for house calls. My colleague has taken over my appointments for today.” Dr. Kelsie Stanton gave him a comforting smile. “How are you doing?”

“Me? I’m fine. I’ve been through this before. It’s him, I’m worried about.” Lestrade threw his arm out in the direction of the bedroom.

They made their way up the stairs.

“You’ve been through this before; has he passed a large clot, it would have been about the size of a golf ball, perhaps a little larger?”

Greg nods

“I’m so sorry.” She touches his arm sympathetically as they reached the top landing.

They make their way quietly into the dimly lit room; Mycroft is curled on his side, asleep on the big bed.

“He passed the large one over an hour ago, been asleep for probably 20 minutes.” Greg whispered as Kelsie approached the side of the bed.

“Mr. Holmes? Mr. Holmes?” Kelsie spoke softly as she gently shook the sleeping Omega’s shoulders.

Mycroft eyes fluttered open and he squinted to focus. “Where’s Gregory?” the other Holmes mumbled.

“Here Myc. I’m here.” Greg stood the other side of the bed

“Mr. Holmes, it’s Dr. Stanton. I need to do a quick examination and draw some blood. Do you want to do it here on the bed or would you be more comfortable in the bathroom?”

Mycroft shuffled onto his back, “here.”

Kelsie made quick work of digging her supplies out of the bag; she put a paper sheet on the bed and slipped it under the Omega’s hips as Mycroft slipped his pants down his legs. “Now, just pull your legs back for me.” Mycroft grabbed the back of his knees; Kelsie brushed the dressing gown aside and began to examine the Omega.

“There doesn’t appear to be any tearing.” Kelsie glanced up and spoke to Mycroft directly. She made quick work of the blood sample and pulled off her gloves as the Omega adjusted himself. “On a scale of 1 to 10 how intense are the cramps Mr. Holmes?”

“Now a 6, but an hour ago I would say they were a 9.”

Kelsie met the Inspector’s gaze, a slight shake of his head confirmed that was when the man had passed the large clot.

“Okay. Unfortunately, with what Greg has told me, I can confirm that you have miscarried Mycroft. Now I need you to know that it is not anything that you did. Frankly, I’m surprised that you achieved a successful conception after 10 years on such strong suppressants. The bleeding will persist for at least a week, the cramping should end in a few days, and I am going to advise you to stay on bed rest for the next two days. Your body is in a state of confusion; changing so quickly from being on suppressants to not, and being pregnant, and now not being pregnant, the rest will aid in the recovery. I will book you into see me after so that I can confirm, but I am already fairly certain this was a complete miscarriage. I am sorry to be so direct but I assume you wouldn’t appreciate the coddled approach.”

“Your attention is greatly appreciated, Dr. Stanton. Gregory, if you would grab my wallet from my briefcase to ensure the good Doctor is properly compensated for this home visit.” Greg turned stunned at the Omega’s cold tone.

“Mr. Holmes, that’s not necessary. You have coverage.”

“I’ll see you out.” Greg spoke up before Mycroft could devise another cold response.

* * *

 

The next two days were painful for both men. Greg had basically scolded Anthea to babysit his mate after spending the first 10 hours of Mycroft’s bed rest arguing with the man who was acting like a stubborn child. Every time the Inspector turned his back the Omega moved to get out of bed; Greg would remind him of the doctor’s orders and Mycroft would curse under his breath complaining that he had far too much important work to be done to be taking a duvet day.

After almost 36 hours at the Met working out his frustration on case after case, the Superintendent had ordered him to go home, shower and sleep and not come back for at least 12 hours. He walked into the townhome to the smell of something so delicious it made his mouth water, albeit he had been living off canteen food for the better part of 2 days. He followed the scent back to the kitchen where he found his mate seated at the breakfast bar, perusing a mountain of files.

“Ahh, I was wondering if you had been suddenly struck with a case of amnesia and forgotten where we lived.” Mycroft drawled around the rim of his delicate tea cup.

“You make it seem like we haven’t spoken, I called you an hour ago before I left.” He walked behind his mate, squeezing his shoulder gently as he took a can of lager from the fridge. “You sure you should be out of bed?”

“Please Gregory. I’m bleeding, not dying.”

“Well, I think it’s a little more than that, but if you’re not ready to talk about it –“

“There is nothing to talk about.” The Omega cut off the Alpha. “It was an unplanned pregnancy that saw fit to end itself. I am not as fragile as your previous mate so please stop treating me like I am going to break.”

The copper swallowed slowly as he mulled over the Omega’s point, he knew Mycroft’s lack of grief was a Holmes trait. He couldn’t help but wonder if some of it was an act. “So, you’ll go back on the suppressants then?”

“I made it perfectly clear earlier that it was never my intention to have children, Gregory. I am sorry if that upsets you, we had an agreement with this unplanned pregnancy but I cannot put conscious effort into a planned conception.”

“Fine.” Greg bit trying to hide his frustration, he knew who Mycroft was. He had tried to keep his excitement to a minimum with this pregnancy as he had been disappointed too many times before. “I’m not going to say I’m not disappointed, but I’ve gotten over it before. Those delta-whatevers though are not happening, regular Omega suppressants only.”

Mycroft looked up at his mate with argument written all over his face; Greg moved to leave the room with his beer. He stopped and held up his hand. “Nope! No arguing that. Regular suppressants Myc. And we’re getting a dog!”

“I am not having a dirty, flea infested mutt running around this –“

“We’re getting a dog!” Greg stubbornly yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

 

They sat beside each other in bed, like a married couple from one of the quintessential family sitcoms; Mycroft reading and making notes on more files, Greg perusing through a magazine. It had been a month since they had lost the baby, they had achieved some normalcy that couples had, and there were gentle kisses and touches. Mycroft was still Mycroft though and everything still maintained an aloof, calculated air.

“Says here, to avoid any Alpha-Alpha aggression we should get a girl.”

“Hmm?” the Omega hummed questioningly as he was drawn out of his thoughts by Greg’s gravelly voice.

“I’m thinking a boxer, or a bullmastiff. Something that looks like a dog, not one of those fluffy, purse things, you know?

“You were not serious about that dog business, were you?” He turned to his mate in disbelief, “I thought it was an empty statement made in frustration?”

“It was made in frustration, but it wasn’t empty. Couldn’t have one with Leanne, allergies.” The Inspector kept his tone nonchalant as he continued to flip through the pages of what Mycroft now realized was a dog magazine.

“Well, I’m allergic.”

“No you’re not.”

“I may be.”

“Would you stop and let me have this. We’re a couple. We’re supposed to have a give and take.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, really.”

There was something about arguing with Greg and his straight to the point attitude; a feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach. His Omega was beginning to keen in the Alpha’s presence. He looked him up and down as he ran his tongue along the inside of his lip as his mate obliviously thumbed through glossy pages. They hadn’t been intimate since before the miscarriage and Mycroft’s body had now adjusted to the new suppressants. The strength of his old suppressants had completely eliminated his Omega hormones and instincts, the new ones that Dr. Kelsie had put him on only prevented his heat, allowing his Omega to instinctively react to his Alpha.

He gathered his folders slowly and placed them on the bedside table and turned to his mate and ran his hand seductively down his thigh. Greg shivered at the touch and looked up from his reading to see his mate shuffling down the bed, gently stroking his lower abdomen.

“What are you doing?” Greg put the magazine down in awe.

“I’m giving.” Mycroft said with a sly smile as he looked up at his mate and worked his boxers down.

“That’s not what I –“ Greg swallowed his words with a gasp as he felt the warmth of Mycroft’s mouth.

Mycroft dropped his head down taking as much of his mate into his mouth as he could. He swirled his tongue around Greg’s length as the Alpha hardened. He bobbed his head and used his hand to stroke the remaining length in tandem. Greg began to slowly thrust his hips, his head resting back on the headboard. Mycroft moaned as his Alpha got needy for more, the vibration making Greg gasp and he buried his hands in the Omega’s hair. Greg’s breath started to hitch in his throat as his orgasm built. Mycroft dropped his hand and started to rub the Alpha’s balls gently, massaging them in his palm. Greg groaned loudly as Mycroft pulled his head back and swallowed as his mate’s hot seed hit the back of his throat. He pulled off kneeled either side of the Inspector’s hips and dropped his lips down to Greg’s who was trying to recover from the surprise blowjob.

“mhmm … that was … that was great.” Greg hummed in approval as he met his mate’s gaze.

“I am glad you enjoyed it.” Mycroft replied with a pleased smile.

“Enjoyed it?” Greg scoffed at his mate. He leaned forward and nuzzled at the taller man’s neck and under his jaw. “Don’t be so modest. Now I have to return the favour.” The Inspector grasped his hand around his mate’s back and shifted his weight as he pinned the Omega on his back beneath him. Mycroft huffed in surprise as the Alpha landed between his thighs and ground their groins together.

The Omega gasped as the Alpha pushed up his silk shirt and took one of his nipples into his mouth. Greg worked thoroughly with his tongue as he brought both the sensitive pink nubs to full peak. Mycroft grasped at his mate’s white cotton tee, he tried to work it off over Greg’s torso as their erections rubbed together. The warmth surrounding Mycroft broke as the Inspector sat back on his knees and stripped the expensive silk pajamas from his lover. The taller man bit his lip in anticipation, as Greg peeled off his own layers. The peppered haired man dropped a chaste kiss to his mate’s lips, but pulled back with a smirk. Mycroft flushed as he watched his mate drop lower and gasped as Greg’s rough hand palmed his straining erection.

The Alpha stroked Mycroft’s full length a few times before drawing his tongue along the underside. Mycroft shuddered and gripped the sheets as he his mate swallowed him down to the root. Greg buried his nose in the light patch of pubic hair; the Omega bucked his hips, impossibly searching for more. The Inspector draped his left arm across his mate’s hips as he continued to deep throat him. He gently drew his fingers through the Omega’s wetness and massaged the puckered entrance, loosening the muscle. The Alpha pulled back and swirled his tongue, tasting the salty precum oozing from his mate’s slit. The omega gasped as he felt the pressure of his mate’s fingers entering his whole. The Alpha growled and nibbled at his mate’s inner thigh as he watched Mycroft squirm under his ministrations.

“Ahhh … there!” the Omega gasped as Greg stroked his prostate. Mycroft began to quiver as his orgasm built, his head thrown back and his back arched off the mattress. Greg took him back into his mouth and the sensation was too much and the Omega came hard.

The inspector kissed his way slowly back up his mate’s torso, he pulled himself up and looked down at the blissful, out of breath expression on Mycroft’s face; he gently swept an unruly strand of hair off of his sweaty forehead and whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

Mycroft tried to hide his surprise as he turned his head to look at his lover; they just looked at each other for a beat before Greg shuffled back to his side of the bed and crawled under the covers.

“I just needed to say it, don’t make a big deal of it.” The Alpha grumbled out.

Mycroft lay still for a moment as he replayed the gentle statement over again in his head, the first time he’d ever heard it from someone other than his parents; he smiled at the ceiling before he too climbed under the duvet. He moved slowly over to his mate and spooned up behind him, he nuzzled gently into his neck and whispered softly: “You are the most infuriating, argumentative, bullheaded person I have ever met. And - ”

“Please, go on.” The Inspector mumbled coldly.

“And, I believe I have fallen in love with you too.” He draped his arm across the shorter man’s stomach and started to slowly drift off to sleep. He grinned as he felt Greg’s fingers intertwine with his own.

* * *

 

“Mr. Holmes. Detective Inspector Lestrade is on line 2 and he says if I tell him you will return one more time he will make sure the spare room becomes a more prominent fixture in your relationship.”

“What utter dramatics. He is aware of how incredibly busy my schedule is at the moment.” The Omega wheeled his chair to the opposite side of his desk and picked up the receiver of his phone. Before hitting the button to pick up his mate’s call he turned back to his assistant. “And Anthea, please drop the formal pretense. He is my mate, you can call him Gregory.”

Anthea gave a curt nod and closed the door.

“You know I am trying to control the overflow of work I have at the moment before I go to Serbia next week. What could possibly be so important?”

“Hi. How’s your day going? Oh not bad just a murder/suicide and what looks like a serial rapist case, I am incredibly busy but I have enough time to call my mate to make sure he is going to meet me for our appointment later this afternoon.”

“Gregory. The sarcasm isn’t necessary; I understand you too have a career. I did not agree to this appointment when you scheduled it. Now unless you want to be widowed next week, you will drop this charade and let me get back to work.” Mycroft tried to keep his annoyance to a minimum but the stress of his work load saw fit to seep through.

“You are being impossible. How many times do I have to say _compromise_ to you? Forget it! I don’t want to hear another excuse. I will go on my own.”

Mycroft sat a little dumbstruck as he heard the click of the call disconnecting. He thought Greg understood the anonymity of his job, but now more than ever he wanted to be able to tell him. The feeling he had now in the pit of his stomach had been a constant fixture over the past 4 months; they had grown so much since the fateful ‘I love you’ night, but there was still so much distance. The Omega cleared his throat in an effort to bring his focus back to his work; he paged Anthea to bring him a seltzer in attempt to calm his uneasy stomach that came with withholding information from Greg.

Later that night, Mycroft silently made his way into the townhome. It was half two and all he wanted to do was sink into the mattress and embrace the scent and warmth of his mate. He was beyond tired; it was much more of an effort to concentrate on his work after his argument with Greg. He made his way to the bedroom and removed his suit as he fought with his closing eyelids, too tired to bother with pajamas he crawled under the covers wearing only his briefs. He rolled over to his mate’s side and extended his arm hoping to connect with the feel of his mate. His hand however, only found empty space. Confusion hit, he rubbed his hand up and down the mattress as if Greg would suddenly appear. He knew they had had a fight but he didn’t think the spare room threat had been earnest. He hauled himself up with a groan, intent on falling asleep beside his mate.

He walked down the hallway to find the door to the spare room ajar, odd if Greg wanted to sleep undisturbed. He stepped in and flicked on the light confirming what he had realized when he saw the door, Greg was not there. As he turned to leave, he looked back to the far window; there was a light coming from the back garden. He trudged back down the stairs, now over tired and annoyed. As he came through the kitchen he saw Greg through the French windows sat on the back steps, a trail of smoke coming from his left hand. It was an late summer night with a mild breeze and Mycroft crept out the open door.

“When did you start smoking again?”

Greg chocked on a drag as he was startled by Mycroft’s appearance. “You finally home then?” he questioned back.

The Omega sat beside his mate; he took the cigarette from between Greg’s fingers and took a deep inhale before stubbing it out on the step. “You have known, even before we were acquainted, that my job requires much secrecy. Now being mated, there is so much that I want to share with you but in order to keep you safe, I cannot.”

“I never asked you to tell me everything Myc. All I ask is that you understand that this is a relationship and we both have to change and make sacrifices for it to work.” Greg squeezed Mycroft’s thigh reassuringly.

“I have not been mated before so I will try harder.” He rested his head on Greg’s shoulders and couldn’t fight the large yawn that escaped his lips.

“We both need to … You should be in bed.”

“I was, but you weren’t.”

“Hmm, Dixie had to go out.”

At that moment Mycroft sat up and stared directly at the Inspector, “Dixie?”

Greg’s face broke out into a shit eating grin as a brindle boxer puppy bounded out of the bushes, “Dixie.” He confirmed.

* * *

 

“You’re different.”

“I am not different, you have just been absent for two years.”

“No, you seem, I don’t know, happier. Is that possible Mycroft? Do you know what happiness is? And your scent has changed.”

“You are out of practice. I have changed my suppressants and am not on scent blockers anymore. Health reasons. You are just not accustomed to my scent, I had been on blockers since before you presented. Now will you sit down, we should be landing soon.”

They were silent for the remainder of the flight and as they disembarked the plane and approached the two limos parked on the tarmac. “I will leave you to your re-acquaintances brother dear, I’m sure we will see each other soon.”

“You’re sure of that are you?”

Anthea turned and smiled as she typed away on her blackberry, she was definitely sure.

* * *

 

“Those things will kill you, you know?”

“Ooo, You right bastard.”

“You been letting things slide, Graham.”

“Greg!”

“Greg.”

Lestrade stared for a beat allowing his mind to catch up with his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck and drew him in for a hug. The younger Holmes hunched as he was pulled in by the copper, his arms remained awkwardly at his sides. He caught a scent at the Inspector’s neck. Greg stumbled awkwardly as Sherlock gripped him by the shoulders and pushed him back to look at him directly.

“You are why he is so happy!?”

“What are you – “

“My brother, you mated to my brother? All that bullshit about suppressants and scent blockers and you are the scent I couldn’t place on the plane?”

“Ahh, I guess that is something we are going to have to talk – wait, what plane?”

“Well, the most efficient way back from Serbia is by aeroplane Inspector. As his mate, I figured you would at least be privy to his travel plans.”

“You were in Serbia? You were the job in Serbia!” Greg was pacing around speaking more rhetorically as opposed to anyone directly. He turned and poked Sherlock in the chest, “Has he known all along that you’ve been alive?” The anger was starting to come to the surface.

The look on Sherlock’s face said it all even without the answer, “It was his idea to get me out of the country.”

Greg’s face turned to stone; he stormed back into the station leaving Sherlock staring at the empty space he once occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's back! Thanks for reading, I appreciate all the love on this story. If you want to see a picture of what Dixie looks like you can go to the link below.
> 
> Dixie: http://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/38114-brindle-boxer-pup
> 
> ericabo0.tumblr.com


	6. The Cascading Emotions of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to focus mainly on Mycroft's perspective, you will notice a different type of break in the story when I switch from Greg's perspective back to Mycroft's. Enjoy - :)

“Two bloody years.” Greg grumbled as he swilled his scotch, perched at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

“Ah, you got my little surprise then.” Mycroft said with a cheeky grin as he gently laid his jacket on the back of the chair. He’d received a message from Sherlock a few hours earlier, it seemed straight forward, a mere acknowledgement of surprise. However the Omega was clueless to the budding anger stemming from the man across the kitchen.

**So it seems you failed to provide information to two people. Well done. – SH**

“Surprise. Two fuckin’ years we’ve been in constant communication, Jesus, we’ve been mates for over 6 months and you think … you think the revelation of your brother’s fictitious death would be a surprise!” The Alpha supressed the urge to yell but could not stop the growl that emphasized his point.

Mycroft turned slowly, completely stunned by the reaction from his mate. If he indulged in such foolish activities, he would have bet money on an elated reaction, judging from how their relationship blossomed when Greg felt lost without Sherlock.

Greg glared back at the taller man, his anger growing as he took in Mycroft’s expression.

“I don’t understand are you upset with me?” the Omega blanched.

“Top marks to captain obvious.” Greg groaned as he shot back the rest of his scotch in one and stood, his chair scrapping loudly against the floor.

Mycroft couldn’t stop his face from scrunching in confusion as he quickly caught up to the angered Alpha who had made his way to the front hall, “I thought you would be pleased?”

“Pleased!? PLEASED!? I grieved him. Actually, I thought _we_ grieved him; we literally had conversations on how are lives were going to change without Sherlock. Years of lying, that’s what you’ve been doing.” Greg shucked on his leather jacket with force.

“Gregory, please understand the lying was needed in order to withstand the rouse.” Mycroft tried to keep his tone calm in an attempt to calm his raging mate. He had been lying to Greg, and their relationship had blossomed under the rouse of death, but he had needed to protect them both. In order for Sherlock to remain safe, he needed to lie. He thought that would have been quite obvious to a police inspector.

“That is my whole fuckin’ point! You obtuse toff.” The Alpha made his way to the front door and turned angrily as Mycroft moved to follow, “NO! Don’t follow me. Until you get your head out of your ass and can understand how fucked up this is, I don’t want to see you.”

And with that the Omega was left staring at empty space, the echo of the heavy oak door slamming closed still rung in his ear. Surely Greg was just blowing off steam and his outburst had been in response to his overwhelmed emotions. Mycroft gently brushed at his shirt cuffs and loosened his tie as he assured himself that Greg’s reaction was merely an outburst. He was pulled away from thinking about his mate by on overwhelming foul smell. He lifted his nose unsure of the scent; he pivoted slowly turning towards the hallway.

“Ah.” He said in understanding as his gaze met the ball of fur, who had clearly just relieved herself in the middle of the floor. Mycroft scowled at the puppy and the mess that she made. As if on cue, Dixie turned to look at the perturbed Omega and with her puppy exuberance began jumping in and out of play bow and wiggling her entire back end in attempt to wag her tail. As much as he tried to fight it he couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile as he watched the goofy canine.

He moved towards her and she jumped up at him leaving a smear of slobber down the side of his trousers, “It’s as if Gregory put you up to this.” He groaned as he grabbed her purple collar and led her out to the back garden. He made his way around the kitchen gathering cleaning supplies and went to clean up the mess. He squatted down with the kitchen roll and disinfectant, he huffed in amusement as Greg’s words replayed in his mind, “Toff. I am not a toff; would a toff be cleaning dog excrement off their pristine wood floors?” If only Gregory could see him now.

* * *

Mycroft had busied himself with work in his study for the remainder of the evening; he had sat Dixie in the corner with one of the toys Gregory must have bought her. He was distracted from his reading on a rogue Dutch mercenary when the jingle of Dixie’s ID tags quickened. He looked up from the file to see the boxer pup pacing on the rug in front of his desk. Mycroft was up in a heartbeat, he quickly picked her up around her middle and made his way to the front door; he grabbed the purple lead hanging by the door and headed toward the front walk, thankful for it being a mild September evening.

They meandered down the lane of townhomes, stopping every few feet to allow Dixie to have a good sniff. The Omega pulled out his phone as they walk along, surprised to see that Greg had not been in touch. He figured that the Alpha would have left a message after a few hours cool down to let Mycroft know if he was coming home or staying at work. Mycroft hit the call button and waited for his partner to pick up. The call went to voice mail, instead of leaving a message the Omega hung up and called again, hopeful that the Inspector just didn’t hear it ring. The next call only rang once before the voicemail picked up, Mycroft’s heart fell slightly realizing that Greg had actively ignored his call. He listened to Greg’s gravelly tone on the outgoing message:

_You’ve reached DI Lestrade, leave your details and I’ll get back to ya…_ beep

“Gregory, I am sorry if you are still upset but I would like to know when to expect you home… I … I love you.” He stuttered at the end as the truth of Gregory’s words started to settle with him. _I don’t want to see you_.

* * *

Mycroft sat in his office, glaring out the window aimlessly with his fingers steepled under his chin. Greg had not returned to the townhouse the previous night and his attempt to call this morning had again gone straight to voicemail.

_“Sir? ...Sir?_ … Sir!?” Anthea tried desperately to get her boss’ attention.

“Hmm?” the Omega hummed in acknowledgement when he finally realized that someone was speaking to him.

“Your 2 o’clock meeting with Commander Lennox?”

“Oh of course. I have my notes – no, wait, I must have left them at home.” Mycroft spoke, withdrawn, as he scanned his desktop.

“Right!” The Beta said sternly as she closed the heavy door and sank down into one of the leather club chairs across from the desk. “Just know you have my upmost respect, but what the hell is going on?” her tone strong.

The Omega straightened in his seat and cleared his throat, attempting to compose himself. “I don’t know what you mean. I just have a lot on.” It was a poor attempt at placating the situation and they both knew it.

“No offense sir, but I have been your executive assistant for almost 10 years now and no matter how much you’ve had on your plate over the years you have never gazed into the middle distance and completely disregarded your work. Now, only one thing has changed recently, so therefore I am jumping to the conclusion that this has something to do with Detective Inspector Lestrade.” Mycroft’s sullen expression was the only confirmation that she needed.

“Yes, I thought so. And does it also happen to involve your brother?” Mycroft’s eyebrows jumped up his forehead as he listened to his aid break him down.

“Of course it does. I have been around you and your brother long enough to be able to do a bit a deduction on my own. This is where I draw the line though, our relationship has always been professional and I would like it to remain so. I am going to reschedule with Commander Lennox and have Alastair bring the car around and then you are going to go and talk this through with the one person who will actually be able to give you valuable advice.” The brunette rose swiftly and gracefully from her chair, Mycroft’s tongue had gone quite numb and his words were just not present. He had never met anyone like Anthea before, it was one of the reasons he hired her all those years ago. She completely defied her Beta presentation, if anyone met her on the street that would swear she was an Alpha.

* * *

Mycroft sat in the car, his head spinning as he tried to compose his ever changing emotions. The Alpha’s angered words and his genuinely hurt expression would resurface in the Omega’s thoughts and Mycroft found himself sullen and guilt ridden, wanting desperately to feel the comfort of their bond. The more he focused on Greg’s face however, the more he felt his frustration and anger growing. His expression would shift to an obvious scowl and he ranted internally on Gregory’s lack of comprehension and selfishness only to be consumed by hurt and sadness once more as the Alpha’s presence lingered in his mind.

The car pulled up outside 221b and Alastair shuffled around to open the door for the Omega. Mycroft had been so busy trying to sort out his own head that he hadn’t realized that this is where they were headed. He stepped out slowly and took a moment to compose himself; he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as he felt exhaustion wash over him. Who would have thought that a workaholic like Mycroft Holmes would be overwhelmed by exhaustion caused by the cascading emotions of love.

“Sir, can I suggest doing a security sweep before entering the premises?”

Mycroft quickly composed himself at the sound of his security detail’s voice, “That will not be necessary Alastair; I had a detail go through the flat before Sherlock returned.”

He entered the flat and made his way up the stairs. He was immediately overwhelmed by his brother’s Alpha scent; it seemed that Sherlock wasted no time in scenting the entire flat. Mycroft pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and placed it over his mouth as an attempt to filter the scent. Although they are siblings and their presentations have no effect on each other, Mycroft takes no pleasure in smelling his little brother’s sexual chemistry. He takes a moment at the top of the stairs as he inhales and detects faint traces of Gregory’s scent on the patterned piece of silk and feels what he can only think to define as longing, an urge to be surrounded by the scent. Mycroft huffed as he realized how much his Omega was dictating his feelings.

He reached for the door and entered the flat without knocking.

He froze, stunned by the sight in front of him. His brother was sat in his chair, legs spread wide; John was on his lap, back to chest, blissed out and riding the Alpha’s cock hard. Sherlock’s one hand made work of the Omega’s smaller dick while the other tweaked at a reddened nipple. They were both too blissed out to notice the Older Holmes’ arrival. The intruder smirked as an idea came to him, he quickly fished out his mobile and snapped a picture of the two in their very compromising position.

The sound of the shutter and the subsequent flash had both of their heads snapping to attention.

“That is surely to come in handy at a later date.”

“Holy Shit!” the good Doctor exclaimed as he grabbed the bundle of discarded clothes and rushed past Mycroft into the bedroom.

Sherlock remained seated for a beat, “You could have called, or at least let us finish.” He said with a smirk.

Mycroft stared back unfazed by his brother’s state of undress. John returned pulling his jumper down over his torso, clearly frazzled by the situation. “What are you doing here Mycroft?” The other Omega asked a mix of frustration and shock.

“He’s clearly here to flaunt his bonded status, can’t you smell it John?” the Alpha said teasingly from his seat.

“Go put some clothes on, Sherlock.” John’s cheeks flushed as he realized that his lover was still naked.

“I am quite comfortable.” the Alpha spread his legs wider and unfolded the paper on the small side table.

The doctor’s face was practically purpling in embarrassment and Mycroft brought his handkerchief back to his nose as his brother released a new wave of scent.

“Sherlock!” John allowed a growl to emphasize his point.

“Yes, brother dear. Please make yourself scare as it is actually the good doctor I came to speak with.” They both turned to look at the impeccably dressed man, matching expressions of confusion. The last time he had actually seen John was at Sherlock’s fake funeral, although he had kept a discrete detail on the Omega and received regular status updates.

Sherlock disappeared down the hallway and Mycroft watched curiously as John fidgeted awkwardly.

“I’ll put the kettle on.”

Mycroft sat on the sofa and perused the contents of the flat waiting for John to return with the tea. He watched as Sherlock stalked back in proudly. The Alpha pressed himself against the Omega’s back and whispered as he nipped at his neck. The Older Holmes felt his stomach tighten as he remembered why he was there; he wanted that to be Greg and himself.

“It’s always a pleasure Mycroft. Do give Geoff my regards.” The Alpha turned out the door as both Mycroft and John yelled, “Greg!”

John sat on the opposite end of the sofa as he laid out the tea; they sipped in silence for a minute or so until John couldn’t bear it anymore. “So two years and you’ve gone and mated to Lestrade, huh? Never would have pegged you down for the bonding type.”

“I’m not.” Mycroft said matter-of-factly, as if a quick reflex.

John turned, about to respond but the Older Holmes started speaking first, “What I meant to say is I never envisioned being mated and the mating between Gregory and I was not planned. However although these past 6 months have had trying moments, they have been quite enjoyable and I have grown quite fond of the man. Actually you could say that I love him.”

“But?” John questioned when Mycroft finished.

“But I find the reaction I anticipated upon discovering Sherlock is in fact, alive is not what Gregory experienced.”

“And I come into this, how?”

“I believe that you are the only one that can provide insight. You have the expertise when it comes to understanding the Holmes brain and it seems you have forgiven my brother.”

John smirked around the rim of his cup, if there was one thing he had become well versed in it was the convoluted Holmes mind. “You are not speaking then?”

“He has not been home in almost 24 hours and will not return my calls.” Mycroft said rather dejectedly.

“Okay, well what I can tell you is the reason he is so upset is because he loves you too.”

“Well if that is the case, why is it impossible for him to understand that Sherlock’s death was a necessity of protection.”

“First off, he probably does know deep down but it’s being overshadowed by what he feels is a lack of trust. You are just too pragmatic to understand the connection ordinary people make between revealing secrets and trust. Now what would make the situation worse is if you actively involved yourself in discussions about Sherlock’s death.”

Mycroft’s mind started reviewing past events of their relationship; the first few months of meetings after the staged funeral had revolved almost entirely around Sherlock and his legacy. The conversation that probably had the most impact was the night they agreed to keep the baby; Mycroft had let the rouse play out to a new level.

The Omegas talked for at least an hour, John continued to shed light on the oblivious Holmes mind.

* * *

A heaviness settled over him on the drive back to the townhouse as two more calls to the Inspector went unanswered. With his best effort he attempted to leave a sincere apology, as sincere as a voice message allowed. Mycroft had Alastair stop at the closest supermarket, his carefully managed diet be damned, junk food and ice cream were now a necessity.

Hours later, the Omega was curled up on the sofa, Dixie cuddled into his side, the living room floor littered with empty wrappers and containers. He had thrown on a pair of Lestrade’s cotton pajama bottoms and his favourite, well-worn pull over that at one point in its life had probably been a nice shade of red but now boasted a faded pink hue with frayed cuffs and a hole at the hem. Mycroft had despised the piece of clothing that had been a part of Greg’s wardrobe since his Uni days, a part of him would cringe seeing Greg lounge in it completely nonplussed by its appearance. He had even purchased several other red jumpers in an attempt to replace the offending garment, to no avail. For some reason the Omega found himself craving the tatty thing, he’d pulled it over his head and was immediately comforted by its surprising warmth and the overwhelming scent of his mate that, as it seemed, imbedded itself into every fibre.

The television was playing some cookie cutter medical show; he was stroking Dixie with one hand and clutching his phone in the other. He has never been one for television, he found the idea of sitting around for hours watching scripted stories, in which he always sussed out the ending well before the end of the program, boring and his time could always be better spent working. Today though, he found himself completely disinterested in his work, he felt numb, and his head in a fog as he waited for his mate to come back to him. Brief moments of clarity would hit him as he removed himself from the den of comfort he had built for himself, whether it be when he took in fresh air as he let Dixie out or when he caught his haggard reflection in the bathroom mirror. He would scoff at how pathetically weak he had become, how he had let himself become the definition of his Omega presentation, a definition he had worked his entire life to defy; all his efforts destroyed by one moment of weakness 6 months ago.

The drama on the show started to pick up and caught Mycroft’s attention as the heavily pregnant omega, whom had been the main focus of this episode, experienced a timely worsening of her condition. The omega woman began to cry as the doctors surrounded her, she became hysterical yelling aimlessly for the doctors to help the baby. Mycroft found he was oddly gripped by her raw emotion, suddenly, as if someone flipped a switch, the tears began to flow. The tears were a consistent stream as he unconsciously mimicked her actions; he stared down his chest as he realized his hands were gripped to his abdomen, mirroring the pregnant woman. He gently stroked his fingers against the soft cotton of Gregory’s jumper, his breath hitched and he couldn’t stop the torrent of words that started to spill.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t the most loving environment… I’m sorry you thought I didn’t want you… I am so very sorry.” The Omega sobbed through his reiterations.

He closed his eyes as the wave of guilt consumed him, the guilt of a failed pregnancy and the guilt of a failed bonding. He felt a warm wetness on the hand cradling his stomach; he opened his eyes to see Dixie snuggling closer attempting to comfort the emotional Omega.

* * *

Lestrade sat behind his desk buried nose deep in paperwork, the blinds on his windows had been drawn and his door closed after receiving one too many sympathetic smiles from the passerby’s when it got around that he had been sleeping in his office for the past three nights. He’d lost track of how many calls he had ignored and was surprised that his mate hadn’t sent his brother round to talk more Holmes logic at him.

He distracted himself with some form of work any chance he got, he was so uncertain of where his relationship stood. He knew he had told Mycroft to stay away, and he didn’t want to be the one to break and give in first; it seemed like that was the balance of their relationship and Greg was sick of it, it was Mycroft’s turn to come to him. His resolve was faltering though, and he was already on the second day wearing the backup suit he kept at the office, he would probably have to go out and buy something if he pushed it another night.

He heard a gaggle of loud voices gather by his door, and rolled his eyes willing them to move somewhere else. He could hear Donavon getting heated about something with another female and was about to bark at them to move it along when his door was flung open and Sally rushed in behind a clearly perturbed Anthea.

“Sorry Sir, she wouldn’t leave.”

The DI looked at his Sergeant with annoyance at her inability to hold off the woman, he looked over at Anthea whose expression read, _try and get rid of me_.

“Uhhh, s’alright Donavon. We’re good.” He stammered awkwardly as he cleared files off the chair in front of his desk.

Sally Donavon lingered in the door way for a beat before she shook her head in acknowledgement and closed the door behind her.

“So did _he_ send ya?”Greg was itching for a cigarette, his hands fumbled by his sides and he rubbed his slacks to stop the shakes.

Anthea rolls her eyes as she watched the fumbling copper. She pushes her blazer back and places her hands firmly on her hips. “No, _HE_ did no send me because _he_ hasn’t been at work for the past two days.”

Greg looked up at her genuinely confused; Mycroft would never knowingly blow off work, “What, off helping another brother come back from the dead?”

Anthea scoffed as she observed the Alpha, “I promised myself that I wasn’t going to get involved in this because believe it or not, I like Mycroft and he’s a great boss, but right now you’re fucking him up and I don’t like that.”

“I’m not doing anything to ‘em. He’s the one who’s been lyin’.”

“Oh you stupid Alpha!”

Greg’s shoulders tensed as he bit his lip and took a calming breath. He was not about to attack a woman, but he felt his Alpha tense at the challenging front put up by the Beta.

“Oh, calm down. I’m not questioning your macho-ness. I can’t tell you all you want to know because I don’t have the clearance but what I can tell you should be obvious. The only way they were able to discredit Moriarty and break down his network is if everyone thought Sherlock was dead. The nut job had a lot of connections that could have easily taken over his crazed cause. I know that’s not really the issue, but you chose to pursue this mating and you should know how emotionally stunted Mycroft is. You cannot just up and abandon him when you’re pissed and say things like ‘ _I don’t want to see you_ ’ because he doesn’t understand the nuances of a relationship and will literally stay away, no matter how much he is hurting.”

Greg looked at her, equally flabbergasted and hurt by her honesty. He pinched his brow as he tried to compose his thoughts, “I can’t always be the one running back to him.”

“What did I just say to you? He doesn’t get that, you told him to stay away and you won’t answer his calls. As far as he understands you’re over.” She shakes out the suit jacket that was strewn across his bookshelf and moves back towards the door, “Now, get your shit together and go be the Alpha your Omega needs.” With that she had him pushed out the door and was on his heels as he walked out of the office. Donavon staring after him from her desk, her face full of concern.

* * *

He sucked down the last of his cigarette as he paced the front walkway, anxious from the tension he was anticipating walking into. He flicked the butt away and quietly opened the door; he could immediately feel the pull of their bond and could sense the distress of the Omega within the house. With their bond acting like a homing beacon he made his way through the first floor to the living room. He entered the room slowly as he took in the scene before him.

In the six months that he and Mycroft have lived together he had never seen a fixture in the house out of place or a modicum of dust or trash build up. The sight before him almost had him believing he had walked into the wrong house. The floor and coffee table were littered with take away containers and sweet wrappers; the television was on low volume as one of the daily soap operas played out, there was a heap of blankets curled up in the corner of the L-shaped sectional. He stepped closer to the lump hoping to unearth his mate when a small brown head popped up at the sound of him stepping on a wrapper. Dixie stared at him with her big brown eyes, and Greg could fight the twitch of a smile as he knew Mycroft would fall in love with her eventually. He stepped again and reached to pull the edge of the blanket down, but stopped as he listened to Dixie growl. It took him a moment to realize she was growling at him, he moved again to test her reaction and this time she growled louder and rested her chin on the area of blanket that he had been reaching for.

The DI couldn’t believe it, betrayed by his own dog. He sat down at a distance that Dixie accepted and reached out to stroke what he assumed was Mycroft’s leg.

“If you have come to get your things, just do so. I would rather just stay here.” A grumble came from beneath the blanket.

“I’m not getting my things Myc. Come on sit up, we gotta talk.”

“I don’t want to sit up.”

“Well, you gotta ‘cause I can’t get anywhere near ya with Cujo on the lookout.”

The Omega shuffled to rest himself in the corner of the backrest; Dixie was quick to reposition herself on his lap and give a few reassuring licks to his cheek as Mycroft gently patted her side. Greg watched somewhat in awe of their oddly symbiotic relationship; Mycroft’s hair was sticking out at all angles and looked as if it hadn’t been washed in a few days. The Alpha took in his mate’s appearance, his eyes were red rimmed and a bit swollen, there were large dark circles beneath his eyes from a lack of proper sleep; even when Mycroft had been in hospital his appearance had never been this disheveled. Greg had never seen the Omega so broken; he felt a pressure in his chest as the guilt came to him.

XXX

Mycroft slid back against the corner cushions, he kept his gaze down as he tried to avoid seeing the pity or anger in his mate’s face. He smoothed his hand along Dixie’s short fur as she took over his lap, and took comfort from the few brief licks she laid on his cheek. The sightline of his downturned gaze could take in Greg’s untucked, wrinkled dress shirt and equally wrinkled trousers and he suddenly realized that he was still dressed in Gregory’s clothes and hadn’t showered in several days. He pulled at the edge of the blanket trying to cover his in adequate dress and pushed his fingers through his unruly hair, hissing quietly as they caught on a knot.

“I thought you hated that pull over?”

“I never said such.” Mycroft mumbled meekly as he twirled the drawstring of the hood around his fingers.

“You didn’t have to; the look on your face when I wear it, says it all. Most of the time I wear it just to see if you’ll eventually say something.”

The Omega looked up and watched his mate give a tired smile; his face sported the beginnings of a peppered beard, more so than the patchy stubble that had spouted on his own. There were hard lines creased into his forehead and around his eyes as if his face had been stuck in a permanent scowl for the past 3 days, which wasn’t totally inaccurate. A tensed silence fell over them; Mycroft willed words to come to him, his Omega yearning to reconnect with his Alpha, only to be stopped by his stubborn brain when he saw it as a weakness. He watched as Greg dropped his head with a grown when the silence became too much.

“Alright, look, it was brought not so subtly to my attention that we are probably both equally at fault for how muddled up this has gotten. I shouldn’t have stormed out like a stroppy teenager, but it’s a lot to take in when you find out that your relationship only came about because of a lie.”

Mycroft felt his stomach drop as he saw the hurt he had caused. “I do not want to make excuses, but Sherlock’s safety – “

“No. I get that and even if I didn’t your scary assistant made it perfectly clear. But I can’t handle anymore; I can’t keep doing this if you keep hiding things from me.”

Mycroft watched as Greg tried to get closer and Dixie sat up straighter against his chest. So much ran through his mind, there was so much that he was unable to tell Greg, he knew more about the state of the country than probably the Queen and the Prime Minister combined. He didn’t want to push Greg away, but there were matters that he would never be able to discuss, secrets he would always have to keep. The heaviness pulled deeper within him as he realized he would never be able to be the mate that Gregory wanted or needed.

“Gregory, my life is a myriad of secrets and I will never be able to make you privy to all of them. I cannot be the mate you need or deserve. Six months was more than anyone would have predicted us to last, but it is clear where we go from here.” The Omega couldn’t stop the hitch in his breath and the burn behind his eyes, the tears started slowly streaming down his face as he began to grieve the end of his relationship.

He listened to Dixie growl as he assumed Greg attempted to get closer. “Yeah, try and bite me, you little traitor.” He felt the warmth and weight of the puppy being lifted off him and sink of the sofa as the Alpha sat by his side and cradle his face. Greg’s thumb swiped a tear off his cheek softly and he tilted his head up and pressed their foreheads together. He was immediately comforted by the familiarity of Greg’s scent, like the lumber section in a hardware store.

“I am not asking you to tell me everything, but anything that involves me or our life, I want to know. Now stop being so dramatic and kiss me.”

Mycroft looked up surprised by his mates reaction, Greg smiled at him. Their lips pressed together softly, Mycroft felt a shiver run down his spine as the Alpha swept his hand through his hair and pulled him further into the kiss. A heat flushed through Mycroft as Greg brought his hands down his arms and grabbed his hands. The Omega gasped as he was pulled to stand by his mate.

“I gotta shower.” The Alpha breathed against their lips.

Mycroft was put off by the random statement, but nodded his head in understanding as his cleanliness was also suffering at this point. “I should tidy this –“

“Nuh uh. We are going to shower.” Greg was practically growling as he sucked at Mycroft’s lower lip and pressed them close together.

It was as if someone switched on a light, as he realized his mate’s intent. He could feel the length of his mate hardening against his thigh. He was tucked up against his mate’s side as they made their way up the stairs, Greg’s arm slung across his shoulders.

They stepped into the bright master bathroom; Greg detached himself from Mycroft’s side and quickly shed every piece of clothing he was wearing. Mycroft watched and fought his instinct to reach out as he leaned back against the vanity. Greg turned on the rainfall shower head and then crowded into the taller man, Mycroft titled his head as the Alpha nuzzled into his neck.

His bottoms were pooled around his ankles and the worn jumper was being worked over his head. Greg led him into the warm fall of water, and moaned as he felt a firm grip on the back of his neck as his lips crashed into the other man’s. He pushed his hands through the short wet strands of Greg’s hair and thrust his hips forward seeking the friction of his mate. He shivered as he felt the scruff of the Alpha’s beard scrap against his shoulder as the Inspector left love bites. He reached behind and began lathering shampoo into Greg’s hair; he applied gentle pressure and scratched with his meticulously trimmed nails along his scalp. The Alpha groaned pleasantly and kneaded his hands into his bubble butt. He tipped Gregory’s head back as the shampoo rinsed; the soft scent of their body wash filled the shower and Mycroft continued to run his soaped hands along Greg’s trim muscles. He grasped the Alpha’s leaking cock and began to stoke him; Greg groaned and grabbed Mycroft’s hips. The Omega was spun by his mate and braced his hands against the moist shower wall. Greg pressed up behind him, his hard cock slotted between Mycroft’s ass checks. Mycroft ground his hips back against his mate as he bit his lip, his own cock pulsing with arousal. The squelch of the shower gel bottle joined their heavy breathing as Greg rubbed the soap over the smooth, freckled ass before him. His finger circled the Omega’s rim; combining Mycroft’s natural lubricant with the slick of the soap and applying a soft pressure as his finger entered the tight heat. He fingered him and dragged his hand along the front of his mate’s hip and rubbed at his hardened cock. Mycroft’s head dropped and he sucked in a breath as Greg added a second finger and began to stretch him. Mycroft’s patience waned as his arousal spread, he pushed back onto Gregory’s fingers in impatience as he breathed out:

“Please, Gregory …”

Greg growled as his wanting Omega squirmed before him; he shifted his hips and lined up. He nipped at a freckled shoulder as he sank in steadily. They moaned in unison, Greg withdrew slowly and pushed back into the hilt; Mycroft threw his head back as he felt his mate’s length fill him. Greg kept the pace slow, his hands exploring every inch of the Omega’s warm, wet skin. The water dripped down the planes of Mycroft’s face as he took steadying breaths; he focused on the feel of his mate as he pulled out, almost fully, before sinking back to meet the curve of his rear. Mycroft balanced against the wall with one hand as he brought the other down to stroke himself in time with Greg’s thrusts, the warmth of his orgasm building. He pushed back, meeting each drive of Greg’s hips with one of his own, encouraging a quickening of pace. Greg fully understanding his mate’s intentions snapped his hips with more force and speed. The Alpha’s groans and his grumble of Mycroft’s name were barely audible over the slap of their wet skin. His hips stuttered as the pressure around him increased, Mycroft’s heat contracting around him as his arousal peaked. The sound of the Omega going to pieces was something Greg couldn’t get enough of; Mycroft cried out as he came, a small load of cum covered his fingers and he clenched tightly around his Alpha’s impossibly hard member. Greg grabbed Mycroft’s hand as he continued to thrust his hips at a sporadic rhythm; Mycroft brought their hands to his mouth, he sucked Gregory’s thumb into his mouth and ran his tongue along the nimble joint. The Alpha dropped his forehead to rest between the taller man’s shoulder blades, goose pimples forming as his breath ghosted over the pink flesh. With a final thrust he buried his length within his mate and came hard, Mycroft hummed around Greg’s finger as he felt the warmth fill his bowels.

The pant of their breath filled the room as Greg softened and pulled out; with their hands still connected The Alpha twirled his mate and tucked him into his chest in a warm embrace.

“I love you.” Greg whispered as he nuzzled and kissed at Mycroft’s neck.

Mycroft was overcome; he couldn’t find the words to reply back so he just nodded in understanding and reached behind the pair to turn off the water. They stepped out of the shower and towelled off in silence, it wasn’t an awkward silence, just a silence that came from not needing words. Greg ruffled a towel through Mycroft’s hair as Mycroft rubbed another down the Alpha’s back.

They crawled under the duvet foregoing clothes, cuddled together in the middle of the large bed, Mycroft’s head tucked under the Alpha’s chin as Greg’s arms enveloped him in a protective hug. Mycroft lazily drew his fingers across Greg’s ribs, the tension of the past three days finally gone as a peaceful exhaustion settled in him.

“Quite a surprising discovery dawned on me while you were away.” The Omega’s voice barely above a whisper.

“Oh yeah?” The Alpha bit back the urge to throw out a sarcastic comment about the trials and tribulations of daytime television dramas, he didn’t want to cheapen the moment they were having.

Mycroft pulled back his head so that he was looking Greg in the eye, he brought his hand up to stroke his thumb against the scruff at his jaw, “I want to have your baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have this be two separate chapters, but I am keen to get this story moving. The drama has always been planned, and our lovers are not out of the woods yet. Relationships are never perfect and this one definitely has it's challenges, I am always more intrigued by the stories that give depth and flaws to their characters. Thanks for reading.
> 
> ericabo0.tumblr.com


	7. Happenstance

Mycroft felt the stiffness that ran through the Greg’s body as he said it.

“You wanna run that by me one more time, ‘cause I swear I just heard you say you wanna have a baby.”

“Your baby, Gregory. Not just _a_ baby.” Mycroft couldn’t help but remember the overwhelming sadness that had consumed him while he watched that episode of Dr. Anatomy. Greg must have sensed the change in Mycroft’s emotions as the Omega felt the warm press of lips to his forehead.

“ ‘salright.” He comforted. “It’s not anything we need to rush into. I don’t want to push you into it.” Greg whispered with his lips still pressed to Mycroft’s forehead as he pulled him closer into his chest.

“You’re not pushing me into anything; I have had time to process this over these past few days. Besides, I am in my forties, you are nearly there as well and we are not spring chicken anymore. I do not want to be a geriatric parent running after small children.”

The Alpha chuckled deep in his throat, “A little exaggerated. Children, huh? As in more than one?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

They drifted off wrapped in each other’s embrace, the anxiety and tension of the past few days melting away as their scents re-mingled.

* * *

Mycroft had never been able to bend his mind to the belief that things happened for a reason, he was always a firm believer in things happening because one worked hard and put effort into making them happen. Although if you were to ask him that morning as he stood in front of the bathroom cabinet you may just have caught him in a moment when he would have agreed in coincidental circumstances and happenstance.

It was practically an unconscious routine that any modern Omega would fall into nowadays. Mycroft would drag himself out of his bed at the sound of his alarm, trudge half asleep to the bathroom and take his two pills; pills he had taken for the better part of everyday for over 20 years, his heat suppressant and scent blocker. As he reached for the familiar bottles that morning he stopped short as his mind finally caught up with his body; the events of the previous night replayed in his mind, his reunion with Greg and his admission of wanting a child. But Greg had said he didn’t want to rush, did that mean he didn’t want one now or was he catering to Mycroft’s fragile state and giving the Omega an out. The Omega’s mind fought an internal struggle as he held the pill bottle in the palm of his hand. It was then that a chill ran through his body, the intensity of it through Mycroft off and he gripped the edge of the counter as goosebumps rose all over his skin. His initial reaction, standing there naked, just out of a warm bed was it was just the cold of the bathroom; but before he could reach for his robe he felt warmth envelope him, as if he had just sunk into a warm bath. Mycroft froze in shock, there was only one feeling that it could be, he may not have had many of them in his life time but it was a feeling that you didn’t forget. His mind scrambled for some sort of logic to make sense of it, it didn’t take long for those two full days living on the sofa to come back to him. He put the pill bottle down and reached behind himself to confirm his suspicions; his fingers came away slightly slick.

The filtered air that circulated within any modern day hospital contained trace amounts of hormone regulators to maintain a safe work and care environment, combined with the low dose oral medication he was given during his hospital stay allowed his body to stave off his heat until the fateful drive home all those months ago. Now, however, his body had returned to a regulated cycle and the lighter dose suppressants he was taking filtered quickly from his system. After two days of neglecting his routine the Omega would be in full heat in less than a day, judging by his temperature and level of slick. With his temperature already climbing, taking his pills now would be useless; it was an irreversible event.

Mycroft draped himself in his silken robe and gently placed the pill bottles in the pocket. He quietly left the bedroom as Greg snored softly under the covers. Dixie quickly jumped as she felt the door begin to open against her back; she began sniffing Mycroft furiously checking to make sure he was okay. She looked past Mycroft as he tried to usher her back from the doorway at the mass of blankets atop the bed and let out a low growl. In her mind, he had been the cause of her master’s pain and she didn’t like it.

“Come now, none of that.” Mycroft spoke to her in a whisper, “You’re _his_ dog you know.” His rhetoric was lost on her one track mind as they descended the stairs and made their way to the kitchen. He filled her bowl and went through to his study in the next room. He opened the French doors to let in the breeze and rifled through the third drawer in his filing cabinet. In no time he had fished out his emergency pack of cigarettes and lighter; he knew Greg would disapprove especially in his constant attempt to quit but sometimes a cigarette was the only thing that could clear his mind. He sat at his large desk chair and stared at the infamous pill bottles as he savored the inhale of nicotine. He began to analyze Greg’s words from the previous night.

_If he had truly meant that he wanted a child and was merely concerned with me moving too fast, then the timeliness of this heat could not be more beneficial. But what if he meant he did not want to move this fast, perhaps he is not over the loss of the first one. He could stay with a friend, or perhaps one of his siblings, I know they are not close but surely they would take him in if needed. I am no stranger to riding out a heat by myself, perhaps it will be less complicated if I get a private suite at an Omega clinic …_

His mind continued to race on, finding 10 possible solutions to every scenario that presented itself. Too consumed in his own thought, he didn’t notice Greg leaning against the door frame to his study until Dixie barreled in from the garden and began to bark and growl at him. Mycroft looked up from his desk and Greg gave him a smirk. The Alpha was clad only in a loose pair of boxers and his hair stood out in every direction. He reached down and grabbed the barking puppy by her scruff, immediately silencing her tirade. He placed his other arm under her chest as he looked into her eyes and in all seriousness said; “We’re gonna work on this, ya little traitor.” He put her down on the opposite side of the threshold and closed the door, leaving the room to the humans.

“You smokin’?” his mate asked curiously as he sat in one of the large club chairs across from Mycroft.

“I had some rather serious issues to think through.” The Omega responded matter-of-factly.

“I don’t happen to be one of them, do I?” It was meant as sarcasm for the most part but there was a slight hint of honesty in the question as the Alpha reached across the desk and grabbed one of the pill bottles. He squinted as he attempted to read the label without his glasses.

“Aren’t these usually upstairs? You researching someway to counteract them? I told you, we don’t need to move that fast.”

Mycroft could help but feel the sting of his mate’s words even if it was an outcome he had considered. He quickly composed himself, a skill one couldn’t go without in politics, as he met Greg’s gaze. “It seems we shall have to make some arrangements then. If you would like to stay with a mate or perhaps one of your sisters for a few days, I would not mind; I bet even Baker Street would be a viable option, or if it will make things easier I can have Anthea book me a suite at the Haven Omega clinic. I’ll leave the choice with you.”

The level of confusion on Greg’s face would have probably been comical to Mycroft in any other situation. “What they bloody hell are you talking about, stay with my sisters? You kickin’ me out? ‘Cause I thought everything was sorted last night.”

There was a constant sensation now deep in Mycroft’s gut as his body readied for his heat. It was an annoyance more than anything; it felt as if he was getting constant waves of goosebumps, but on the inside. The feeling, combined with his rising hormone level left his patience waning as his irritation built. “Open your nose, Gregory! As an Alpha, nonetheless my bonded mate you are supposed to be able to detect these things. My heat has already started and as you have clearly stated that you do not want to rush into this, we are left with only a few options. Either you go and stay somewhere else or I will until this cycle passes.” Mycroft immediately regretted his outburst, he hadn’t meant for his volume to rise as it did but his body was currently doing many things to counteract rational behavior. Both men looked to the closed door as Dixie whined and pawed at the oak barrier when she could sense her master was upset.

Greg let out what seemed like an annoyed huff as he stood from his seat and came around the opposite side of the desk.

“Get up.”

Mycroft stared at him defiantly; he wasn’t some weak Omega that would be ordered about by their Alpha.

“Fine. You ain’t gonna make this easy are ya.” Greg moved, he gripped the top edge of chair and placed his knees on the empty space of the chair on either side of Mycroft’s thighs.

“What on earth are you – “

“Shhh.” Greg whispered at him as he tilted Mycroft’s head up to meet his gaze. “For someone who is able to run this country and I surmise many others, you seem to be struggling with the basics of being mated. So we are going to have a quick lesson. Firstly, I am not one of those politico asshats you manage; in this relationship you talk with me, not at me, and we talk about the whole subject, don’t assume I know everything you’re thinking. If I know anything about the Holmes’ mind, I know I would get lost in the amount of things you have going on at once in there.” He tapped on Mycroft’s temple gently for emphasis. “Being mated is not supposed to be easy, it requires work, but it’s not supposed to be this difficult either.

Mycroft could only manage a nod as his temperature began to rise with the intensity of his mate’s scent.

“Secondly, we’ve had the kid talk before. I was fairly certain you understood my stance, which is why I’m kinda thrown with this opinion you think I have about wanting to wait.”

“Last night – “ Mycroft began

“Last night, you were a mess and our emotions were all over the map. I didn’t want you to feel as if you owed me anything, so when you said that you wanted a baby I gave you an out just in case you weren’t thinking clearly. The point I’m trying to make is I’m not going anywhere. Clearly what you said last night was in honesty if you found some way to counteract your suppressants this quickly.” Greg pressed his lips gently against his mate’s; he continued to trail them down his cheek and his neck.

Mycroft shivered as he felt Greg’s rough hands enter his robe and drag across his torso. “You’re so warm.” Greg purred in his ear.

“That would be why it is called a heat.” The Omega quipped.

“Mmm, is that sarcasm I hear Mr. Holmes?”

“Merely the truth, my dear.”

“We should probably save our energy for the main event, how long we got until then? I should get to shops and stock up and sort out some care for the traitorous mutt.” Greg asked as he stood from the chair.

Mycroft chuckled at his mate’s annoyance with his beloved pet, “Not until late this evening or early tomorrow morning by my estimate.”

“Right then, I’ll get dressed and head out. Any specific requests?”

Mycroft smiled up as his mate and gently shook his head _no_. His inability in the past to put in the effort needed to sustain a serious relationship was definitely a key reason as to why he never considered a mated life. He was quite lucky in that he and Greg may both be rubbish at being mated but they balanced each other.

* * *

Mycroft woke flushed and sticky, his hair plastered to his forehead and the back of his neck with sweat. Greg was grunting softly and rutting slowly against him in his sleep, the Omega smiled as the comfort and arousal of his mate surrounded him. The all too familiar feeling stirred deep in his gut as his heat began to peak. He pushed back and ground his hips in time with Greg’s slight thrusts; he reached between his legs and grabbed his own semi hard cock. He pumped his shaft slowly, teasing his thumb over the slit before twisting his wrist down the full length. His arousal spiked, his body released his natural slick and the smell of sex filled the room. The Alpha dreamed on as he inhaled the intoxicating scent and began rutting against his mate with more determination. Mycroft mewled; he could smell the precum moistening the head of his mate’s cock, his body wanted more than some second base action and his own hand. He ground his hips back into Greg harder and reached his available hand back over his shoulder and grabbed a fistful of salt-and-pepper strands. Greg’s gripped around his middle as he woke with a growl, awareness setting in as he dipped his head to the juncture at the back of Mycroft’s neck, licking and nipping at the bond bite, letting his Alpha scent soothe his mate.

“More … Knot …” the Omega gasped breathlessly as his need intensified.

There was a possessive growl low in the Alpha’s throat that Mycroft felt reverberate through his own body. The pressure over his stomach disappeared as Greg parted his mate’s cheeks and dragged his fingers through the wetness pooled between them. Mycroft whimpered as fingertips brushed the sensitive flesh of his hole but he was not left wanting long as he felt the warm pressure of his mate’s cock press against his entrance. He moved in his impatience.

“I got ya Myc, don’t worry.”

With that Greg pushed into his mate’s warm channel, the Omega gasped as he was filled, his heat surging. They were spooned together with Greg grinding into him but Mycroft needed more, he reached back and grabbed just behind the Alpha’s hip and tried to pull him in deeper. Greg caught on quickly; he pulled out as Mycroft protested.

“Shhh, get on your knees.”

Normally Mycroft was never one for orders, but he needed this. He needed bossy Greg to take control and give him relief. He quickly shuffled to his hands and knees as Greg positioned behind on his knees. Mycroft hung his head and moaned in pleasure as Greg pushed back in.

The Alpha stopped just before his knot, enjoying the ragged breaths of his mate. And before Mycroft could protest about the lack of movement pulled out and plowed back in with a hard thrust. The Omega’s arms collapsed in pleasure as Greg continued to pull all the way out before driving back in; he buried his head in the sheets to keep from screaming. Greg leaned over him, the change in the angle meant Greg’s cock was constantly rubbing against that tiny little nerve centre. Mycroft’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Greg growled in his ear.

“I want to hear you, Myc. Let me hear you.”

The Omega would have blushed furiously if he wasn’t in the nonsensical mental state that a heat brought about. He acquiesced, moaning loudly with each of Greg’s thrusts. He gripped the sheets tightly as a smaller orgasm ran through him. The Alpha’s pace slowed at the changing sensation, his swollen knot rubbing against Mycroft’s sensitive hole. Once Mycroft had recovered, he wriggled his hips, impatient with Greg’s lack of movement.

The Alpha grinned down at his needy mate and drew his blunt nails along the heated freckled flesh of Mycroft’s back. He gripped his hips tightly and with one final hard thrust sunk his knot deep into the Omega. They both cried out as their bodies were racked with bone shattering orgasms. Greg collapsed on top of his mate, consumed in pleasure. Mycroft’s knees buckled from under him and he fell flat on the mattress, his back blanketed by the blissed out Alpha. There was little effort to change positions by either men, content to stay put until hunger or the next heat flare, whichever came first, presented itself.

* * *

Mycroft braced his hands on Greg’s shoulders as he brought himself down on his cock; Greg growled, a mix of possessiveness and pleasure as he took the Omega’s prick in his hand and tweaked a reddened nipple with the other. They were both covered in a layer of sweat and slick as they had not moved from the bed in almost two days. It was as if Mycroft’s body was punishing him for neglecting his heat for all those years as his desire and need had been insatiable since the heat began; Greg in primal response to his mate’s need had been in a constant rut. In his brief moments of clarity Mycroft knew that he and Greg could not continue much longer, they both had probably lost half a stone due to exertion and lack of sustenance.

It didn’t take long for Greg’s knot to begin to swell. Mycroft whimpered and threw his head back in pleasure as the stretch and pressure within him increased. He ground his hips down into the Alpha’s lap as Greg braced his feet on the mattress and thrust his hips upward. Mycroft’s hands slipped from his mate’s shoulders, his head fell to Greg’s chest and he gasped as the angle changed and the knot slipped past his rim and locked in place. Their exhaustion was evident as they both struggled to bring themselves to completion. Mycroft squirmed as a final flare of heat built within him, he wriggled half-hardly, desperate to try and bring about some relief. Greg grunted as he felt Mycroft move, but his body had finally given out; all he could manage was a slight rock. Mycroft could feel the sting of the tears threatening to fall as the intensity of the heat flare continued to build, he needed relief. From where he was resting his head on Greg’s chest his sight caught on his mate’s nipples. An idea and determination came to him, his fatigue suddenly being pushed from his mind. He pinched both erect nipples hard; the Alpha threw his head back, shocked by the sensation. Mycroft glanced up and took advantage of his partner’s exposed neck. He couldn’t quite reach the sensitive skin of the bond bite but he could put enough pressure on the jugular vein in Greg’s neck. His jaw clamped down. He continued to bite and suck, slowing the blood flow to Greg’s brain. The Alpha’s hand clung to his mate’s hips hard and his rock picked up rhythm. Greg’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his orgasm painfully rippled through his entire body. Mycroft hummed in relief as the first waves of cum began to settle his impossible warmth, by the fourth pulse the Omega clenched tightly around the knot as his own climax hit.

Despite his aching joints and heavy eyelids, Mycroft fought against sleep. Greg had passed out with the intensity of his orgasm, but Mycroft knew that falling asleep was dangerous if his heat did not subside after this coupling. He did not want to take the chance of waking in a hormone consumed frenzy that would lead to another round of sex, he needed to separate from Greg and give their bodies a chance to recover. The warmth and comfort of his sated mate willed his eyes to close, but he fought against it. He waited for the knot to deflate, comforted by the gentle rise and fall of Greg’s chest as he lay atop it.

He planned as much as he could during his wait, at his earliest chance he would grab his phone and escape to the guest bathroom to distance himself from Greg’s scent and attempt to remove a layer of the grime that had built on his skin. Hopefully the next flare would at least stave off long enough for him to shower, if it didn’t however he would attempt to get to the bathroom anyway, he wanted to at least avoid Greg and himself from descending into the primal state they had been in for the past two days. If the distance proved unsuccessful he would call Anthea to ready an Omega recovery team.

Omega recovery teams were used by both emergency services and military operations. They were properly equipped and trained to handle potentially possessive and/or aggressive Alpha’s while safely removing the Omega to a secure environment.

His stomach rumbled. The weight conscious part of Mycroft briefly considered getting to the scale in his master bathroom to see how much wait he had actually lost, a heat could prove to be his best weight loss tool; until he remembered that the satisfaction would be short lived as he gained the weight back and more with pregnancy. He could feel the bloat in his stomach as Gregory’s ejaculation subsided, and grimaced at the thought of the mess it would make when he pulled off the Alpha’s cock and the cum would spill out of him. He looked to his bed side table with an idea. He flattened himself as much as he could against Greg’s chest as he reached down the side of the bed for the bottom drawer. He managed to get the drawer open with less effort than he had thought. He glanced down into the drawer and immediately sighted what he was after, peaking from the bottom on the far side of the drawer; a red anal plug. He tried to grab it but it was just beyond his reach, he knew that if he stretched anymore he was going to pull on the knot and potentially stir his slumbering Alpha; so he was destined to wait. After seven minutes, by Mycroft’s precise count, his thighs began to cramp; clearly neither of them had the cognitive ability to recognize that this position was not ideal for heat sex. After precisely another 7 minutes Mycroft felt a decrease in pressure at his rim, he guessed it would be another 5 minutes before he could slip off relatively painlessly. He reached again for the toy and managed to get fingertips on it and nudge it toward the surface. A few more attempts and he grasped the medium size plug in victory, he changed his angle above his mate, readying himself.

He gripped his one hand around Greg’s member as he pulled off to maintain the illusion of his tight entrance. He reached behind with the plug in the opposing hand and ran it through the mix of cum and slick in his crack before gently pushing it into the sensitive flesh. The Omega fought a groan as he adjusted to the different pressure of the plug. He stood from the bed tentatively, his knees cracking as he straightened, his hand still softly gripped around the Alpha’s cock. He grabbed his phone from the top of the nightstand before gently releasing his grip and quietly hurrying out of the room.

A sight of relief ran through him as he flipped the lock on the guest bathroom door, he’d managed at least to get down the hall without his heat flaring up again. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he reached to turn on the shower. His hair was pretty much plastered to his head, the ends curling from sweat; his neck was covered in hickeys, one of his nipples was completely purple and matched the finger and nail marks all over his hips and ass cheeks. If there was one thing that he and Gregory did well it was possessively passionate sex.

He stepped under the spray of the shower, hopeful that his heat had decided to settle down.

* * *

Greg woke slowly; he squinted as he attempted to bring the numbers on the bedside clock into focus. Vague memories began to drift through his consciousness of he and Mycroft tangled together on every corner of the bed and occasionally the floor. Instinctively he scented the room, looking for his mate. He could smell traces of Mycroft, but the smell was faded; his mate was not there. The inspector was up like a shot, he may not have been in the throes of a rut but his mind was apparently still set to possessive Alpha; he ignored his joints and muscles screaming in pain from overuse as he bolted stark naked from the room into the hall. His head spun as he surveyed the upper hallway, he took a few deep breaths willing his instincts to calm down, his mind slowly becoming aware of the soreness throughout his body and the emptiness of his stomach.

He picked up the scent of Mycroft’s heat and followed it across the hallway to the spare bedroom. He had returned to full cognizance by the time he reached for the door knob; the room was locked. The Alpha was half expecting it to be locked and smiled as he pictured Mycroft tiredly locking himself away. Although the door wouldn’t have been much for any Alpha in a rut, he had no doubt that there was an exquisitely planned intervention if things got out of hand. He rapped softly on the door.

“Myc? You awake?”

He heard shuffling beyond the door, followed by the soft pad of footsteps. Greg stepped back as Mycroft opened the door.

“Hi” Greg smiled at the Omega.

“Hi” Mycroft simply smiled back as he pushed his damp hair back off his forehead.

“You’re alright, yeah?” Greg could smell that Mycroft’s heat was in its last stages, there would probably be one last wave before it ended. He needed to know that he hadn’t gotten carried away when his Alpha took over.

“Yes, Gregory. I am alright. My body seems to believe that I can handle a heat of an Omega half my age, and because of that I pushed you into a rather intense rut. For that, I apologize. But as you can no doubt detect, this cycle is ending. There will probably be one last minor flare that I can manage on my own and you can get cleaned up and get some rest.”

No matter how much they would work on their relationship, Greg was very quickly coming to realize that there will always be a small part of Mycroft will remain too self-sufficient and independent. He shook his head softly in disbelief as he reached out to push the unruly curl from his mate’s forehead and continued to caress down the side of his face and neck. “Don’t be daft; I may be a little worse for wear but I’m in this and here whenever you need me.”

“Why do I feel you are referring to something more?”

“I haven’t a clue what you mean.” Greg played off with a sarcastic grin.

“Very well. I managed to whip together a quick stir fry about an hour ago. Why don’t you go have something to eat and shower while I try to restore some semblance to our bedroom.”

Greg was about to respond with another witty comment when his stomach groaned and cramped, desperate for some form of nutrition. He watched Mycroft give him an all knowing smirk before leaning in and placing a kiss on his temple as he brushed past headed for the linen cupboard.

When the last spike of Mycroft’s heat finally came a few hours later, they tried to ride it out as slow as their instincts would allow; every inch of skin touching as they moved together. They came within seconds of each other; Greg wrapped his arm possessively around Mycroft’s middle as they settled into the fresh bedding Mycroft had changed over. Greg could feel Mycroft’s stomach beginning to bloat against his arm; he hugged the Omega tighter to him as he realized for the first time that their baby could very well be in its first stages of life. He felt Mycroft’s hand gently press against his as he too came to the same conclusion. They drifted off to sleep not as Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade but as the Holmes-Lestrade family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got them back to a happy place but, be warned, the drama isn’t quite over. 
> 
> Just for reference, the heat after the hospital stay was all kinds of messed up because Mycroft’s body had been on such a strict routine for so many years. I tried to make that clear in his chapter, I hope I was at least a little bit successful and you are not too confused. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
